


Petals and Ink 2: Invisible Tattoo

by heffermonkey



Series: Petals and Ink [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Community: 1-million-words, Escape, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Mourning, Sexual Dysfunction, Therapy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mary are in New Jersey for Thanksgiving, but Danny discovers he can't escape his past, even years after Rachel's murder.  Steve is left deeply affected after he is kidnapped by Wo Fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Petals and Ink ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3679110/chapters/8135499) for the story so far

“Hey,” Mary said as she stepped out on the front porch, pulling her sweater tighter around her. There was a chill in the air she wasn’t used to; New Jersey was a little fresher than the fall and winter in Hawaii. Danny was sitting on the porch swing nursing down his first coffee of the day.

“Hey yourself,” He smiled as she sank down beside him, leaning in a little and yawning. “You’re up early.”

“So are you,” Mary replied, tucking her feet up under her.

They fell into companionable silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, though there was one subject between them they both wanted to talk about. Eventually Mary broke down and took the plunge.

“Think we’ll hear from him today?” She asked. Danny stayed quiet, taking another sip of coffee before sighing and giving a small shrug.

“Well, it is Thanksgiving,” He murmured eventually. “I’m sure if he can, he’ll try.”

“I know it’s tough brah,” Mary said understandably. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been ditched by super SEAL on a special holiday. But it still sucks every time – not that he intends it.”

“All part of the job,” Danny agreed, sighing and putting his arm around her, giving her a squeeze. “Well at least this year we can mope together right? Make it a little easier to bear knowing I’m not the only one bummed out about him not being here.”

“It’s one thing to be thankful for,” Mary smiled in agreement.

They fell quiet again and they listened to the sounds of the sleepy neighbourhood waking up. A few people strolled by walking their dogs, a few doors opened to retrieve newspapers from stoops. A car turned up the street and slowed down as it passed the house – Danny watched and held his breath though he tried to stay calm for Mary’s sake, though his heart pounded hard in his chest. The driver and passenger both raised a hand in greeting and Danny tried to act normal, giving a small wave of his own.

“Someone you know?” Mary asked him as the car sped up and continued on its way.

“Yeah, a few the guys from around here,” Danny replied, before quickly changing the subject. “Hey how about we go take over the kitchen and I whip up some pancakes? You’ll want to eat now, because in a few hours the kitchen will be a no go zone once Ma starts preparing the meal.”

“Sweet,” Mary smiled, standing and stretching before heading inside. Danny followed slowly, looking up the road where the car had disappeared around the corner. No matter how long he stayed away, or how long ago it had been, the past was always going to haunt him when he was home and he’d learned to deal with it. But it didn’t ever get any easier.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you,” Steve replied, voice cracking. His throat was parched, he was dehydrated, mouth dry and painful. “I haven’t seen my mother for years.”

“Your father was investigating a case, the name Shelburne came up,” Wo Fat informed him. Again. Steve shook his head, he knew nothing about the old case he kept referring too. “That was the codename Doris McGarrett operated under and we know he was tracking her -.”

“I know nothing about that,” Steve told him weakly. His vision was beginning to blur, words slurring. It was as if the room was spinning. If his stomach wasn’t so empty he felt like he could puke.

Wo Fat looked unimpressed and unconvinced of his answers, standing from where he was sat directly in front of him. Steve winced as the chair was dragged away, scratching along the floor. The sound bit into his nerves. 

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know,” Steve pointed out to him desperately. Wo Fat tilted his face back to look at him, angry and determined. 

“Operation Strawberry Fields,” Wo Fat said carefully. “You remember that mission, yes?”

Steve blinked in surprise at him. That mission had been top secret, the highest level of intel and security. Even he’d only known the necessary details in case of capture. Five man team and no man knew more than he needed. He’d lost a brother on that mission, Martin ‘IQ’ Lewinsky, ‘IQ’ had been his nickname on account of how much he loved his tech, which had been his specialist skill also. The guy had made MacGyver look like an amateur. Steve pressed his lips together, he didn’t know how much Wo Fat knew about the mission and he wasn’t going to spill state secrets.

“Strawberry Fields?” Wo Fat asked him again. “You remember that?”

“The Beatles song or the actual food farm they come from?” Steve asked, trying to crack a smile, but his mouth hurt. Everything hurt.

“Let’s see if I can’t jog your memory,” Wo Fat said calmly.

Steve gasped out what was in his lungs, sharp pain ached into his already-bruised torso and cracked ribs. His arms were tied securely to the chair with rope and handcuffs or he’d have slumped happily to the floor. Wo Fat didn’t hold back in dealing anther punch and Steve gasped and moaned. Another punch and his head was whipped sideways from the swipe, jaw aching and he tasted copper in his mouth from blood. Another punch left him dizzy and he groaned; blinking as blood began to sting his eye.

“Clean him up,” Wo Fat ordered.

Steve wanted to puke, the room tilted again but this time it was because two of Wo’s associates grabbed his chair, him still attached and dragged it across the room to the corner.

“And bring me White,” Wo said as Steve tried to keep stock of the situation.

Ice cold blasted down onto him and he gasped, the sharp sting catching his breath. It was hard to breath, which was good because the water half pounded onto his face. 

‘Fuck McGarrett think, remember your training. Don’t panic. Don’t fucking panic.’  
He leaned forward and managed to duck out of the way of the direct contact, pulling in a few lungful’s of air. They weren’t trying to waterboard him but still, it felt like it. The water was freezing and his whole body was already stiff and tight from the beatings. Still he managed to lap some into his mouth though it tasted sour. He didn’t care where it came from, it was wet and goddamn if it was poisoned at least he wasn’t going to be tortured to death by this psycho he’d been sent to capture. 

The water stopped and he sat there, dripping wet and freezing cold. His vision was blurry, he could feel his eye and jaw beginning to swell, but he peered across the room trying to focus. For the moment, Wo Fat had turned his attention to Joe, which gave Steve some reprieve, buying some time to start figuring out how the hell they were going to get themselves out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll be back soon,” Danny said as he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Clara gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back, “Wear a scarf.”

Danny smiled at the sentiment, taking a scarf from the hall and heading outside, it hadn’t gotten any warmer and he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he headed down the street.

“Where’s he off too?” Mary asked conversationally, as she helped set the table.

“The graveyard,” Clara replied quietly. “He always pays a visit on Thanksgiving.”

~

There were numerous streets to duck and dive through to get to the cemetery, but the quickest was straight on through the ‘village’ as it was known. Part of Danny always wanted to ditch down those streets, find a new path, but he always force himself to follow the street all the way down. They may have beaten him down, but he still held his head up in this town, not matter the consequences.

As he neared the small community of shops, barely touched by change over the years save for a few licks of paint to freshen them up, he turned his thoughts to his life now. After Rachel, he hadn’t ever thought he’d have a chance at happiness and love again. For a long time he didn’t think he deserved it, her death was on him, it was a burden that weighed heavy on his shoulders. He’d been planning on showing Steve the old neighbourhood, his favourite places, tell him stories of his childhood growing up, the same way Steve had helped him explore Hawaii. He would have brought him to the Village – shown him the tattoo parlour, pointed out the different people.

Maybe he would have taken him to the cemetery too.

Danny crossed the street, to the grocery store across the way. When he was a kid, he’d ran to the store every Friday with his sisters and Matty – a few dollars to divide between them. There’d always be arguments about who got what, it couldn’t ever be equal because their parents couldn’t always give them a dollar each. Usually it was whatever spare change their parents could scrape between them, and maybe on a good week, one of the Uncles had visited and left a little something extra. Still, they usually settled for a bag full of goodies to split between them, then they’d head for the park and get rid of their excess energy before Ma or Pop arrived to herd them home for dinner.

Danny glanced through the grill of the thick metal security shutter, surprised the place looked so different – they’d had a makeover in the last year, it looked clean and fresh. A pang of nostalgia hit for the old look, but things didn’t always stay the same.

The Tattoo Parlour remained unchanged save for the design boards propped up in the window – the usual run of the mill tattoos that most places offered. Danny had made it a habit to be always updating the windows in ‘Ink’. Lately, he’d begun weaving the designs he’d created from Steve’s inspiration and Hawaiian influences and mixing them with flowers. Mary had asked him to design a new sign to go over ‘Petals’ based on the technique. In a few months he’d have to come up with something new and inspiring, he was waiting for that inspiration to hit.

The Village was quiet and empty of its usual hustle and bustle of people from around the neighbourhood. Danny walked on through, wondering how many curtains twitched as people watched him. There were no secrets here, he knew they knew he was home, he knew they watched him, waiting for an opportunity to remind him of his place. He stuck out his chin and turned left towards midtown, the large church steeple of ‘Our Lady Immaculate’ on his horizon.

Halfway down was a small gate, giving entry to the cemetery itself and he turned in, following the small path past headstone after headstone. Some were old and in need of repair, grass overgrown and wild. The path was familiar and Danny didn’t even need to think about where to go anymore, feet naturally moving until he had to divert over grass and past a couple of fresher graves until he reached Rachel’s.

It was a simple headstone, she hadn’t ever been a one for frivolous things despite having the money to own them. Danny looked over it grimly, bending down to pull out some weeds and clear old decayed flowers rotting at the base. He knew his mother came on occasion and he was grateful of that, being unable to do so himself.

‘Hey you. It’s been a while, I’m sorry – can you believe it’s another Thanksgiving already?”

Of course, there was no answer, but Danny always felt like talking, felt like she gave him answers beyond the grave. He didn’t really do the whole God and faith and belief stuff, but he did think there was something beyond the grave, he had to believe she was somewhere because it was too painful to think she was entirely gone from any kind of existence. 

“So you know how the last time I was here, I was bawling over that guy, Steve – how my past had caught up with me and I’d lost him?’ Danny continued quiet and intimate. “Well turns out, not so lost after all – I was going to bring him today. I know, a little grim on Thanksgiving but I think he’d understand if I brought him. He knows everything now – he understands about us. Anyway, I told you he was military right? Well he doesn’t tell me much, because he can’t really, but now and then they call him up and he goes off to kick ass somewhere in the world and that’s why he isn’t here today with me. I guess it puts things in perspective – we all kind of wind down and take a step back out of life today, no work, no drama – only he’s out there doing his job, just another day for him.”

Danny fell quiet, glancing around the graveyard which was empty and calm.

“He really is amazing. I think if we’d met differently, if you’d have been alive and we’d met, that we’d all be friends. I think you’d have liked him – he’s a pain in the ass, he’s stubborn as a mule, he likes to drive like all of the time, but he's a good man you know? I love him Rache – I really love him. Miss him too and I miss you and sometimes I feel guilty that I’m moving on, that I’ve found someone because I feel like somehow it’s cheating or something because it wasn’t like we ever broke up. Stupid huh?”

He paused again, thinking about Steve and where he could be in the world. He hoped to God he was okay. Swallowing down he took in a few deep breaths, throat hurting from the lump there and eyes pricked with tears which he blinked away with a sniff.

“So anyway, I wanted to come by and say Hi. Ma has dinner cooking so I better head back, you know she hates it if you’re late. Steve’s sister Mary is here for the holiday, she’s real sweet and funny, it’s like I’ve gained another sister and everybody loves her. Kind of scary how much she fits in with everyone – like she’s always been part of the family. Ma adores her of course – you know Ma. I’ll come by again before I fly out – we’re here for a few more days. I’ll bring flowers next time. I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes you just got lucky. 

They’d left him lying where he’d collapsed to the ground and for a long time Steve didn’t move. It was more comfortable on the cold hard ground than moving, everything hurt, the world was spinning, his head felt like it was going to explode. He wasn’t sure how long he was there for, alone in the empty cell. 

Eventually he rolled onto his side, inching carefully over, grunting, pausing, dealing with the rush of pain he inflicted on himself. Move, pause, take a breath, until finally he was able to get a better look at the layout of the room he was in. The door ahead of him, a tiny window set high above ground level, even if he could reach it, he wouldn’t be able to climb out of it.

He pushed himself to sit up and groaned, the room spun uncontrollably and he had the urge to throw up, but his stomach was empty and the wracking cough it caused made him moan in pain. Definitely a few broken ribs, the coughing made him feel like he was busting his gut. Every cough made his body rattle and shake and he couldn’t stop the tears, the pain was too much. But it also meant he was still alive, he remembered someone saying that to him – that if he felt pain, it meant he was still alive. Rather that than be lain out listless, lifeless – rotting in some cell, in some god forsaken hell hole country where nobody gave a damn about you.

He closed his eyes, breathed, let it out slow and for a brief second or two thought of home. The endless ocean, the warmth of the sun – Mary and Danny. Jesus he should be in New Jersey right now, with them both, safe and alive.

“Focus,” He told himself through gritted teeth. It was all well and good day dreaming about the safety of home, but it was thousands of miles away from his current reality. His hand scraped along the ground as he tried to move to his feet, the room was dark and dim, the window giving in a little light. His fingers brushed over something small and thin. Steve stopped, looked down with a frown and brushed his palm over the same spot until he could focus on it – a thin, rusting nail that could easily be missed. It was something better than nothing. He picked it up, hid it in his palm, wrapping a hand around his stomach as if to cradle the hurt there.

In the cell, he could do little, maybe pick the lock but he didn’t know what was beyond. He didn’t know the lay of the land and he knew Joe was somewhere – he couldn’t leave him behind. So Steve waited, all he needed was an opportunity. The tiny piece of rusting metal in his palm gave him a shred of hope.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well looky who we have here.”

Danny cringed, looking over at Mary but it was too late, she’d looked up at the voice and was giving the person behind him a questioning look.

“Can I help you?” She asked irritably, finding it the height of rudeness to be interrupted so abruptly.

Danny cringed a little more at her quickness though he loved her energy and spark – it was the wrong time and place for it. He knew it had been a bad idea to meet Matty at the bar but his brother had talked him into it, convincing him that there’d been enough years passed, that water was under the bridge.

“Just coming to say hi to an old friend ma’am,” Brodie said as he slapped a hand onto Danny’s shoulder. It would have been friendly if Danny didn’t know him better, but Brodie’s fingers dug into his skin and gave him a sharp shake. “Long time no see Daniel.”

Mary looked at him with a frown and Danny gave a smile, trying to laugh off the awkwardness. Truthfully he felt sick to his stomach, a deep sinking feeling settling onto his shoulders as he looked at Brodie with a forced smile.

“Brodie, hey,” He said lightly, looking around for Matty. Where the fuck was he? “How’s business?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” Brodie sat down beside him, keeping an arm slung around his shoulders and giving him a squeeze that made Danny wince. “Business is business. My boys said they’d seen you were home. You know, you never stop by to say hi when you come visit. I heard you were home a while back for a week or two – I was disappointed I missed you.”

“You know how it is Brodie,” Danny said, throwing his words back at him. “Got family to catch up on, haven’t got much time for socialising.”

“Well you need to stop by the parlour for a talk,” Brodie said with a grin. “Bring your lady friend here with you. Pleased to meet you uh –“

“Mary,” Mary replied warily, eyes flickering to meet Danny’s before looking at Brodie again. “Hi.”

“Mary, hello,” Brodie leered, holding out his hand. Mary looked reluctant but Danny glared at her until he shook it cautiously. “Brodie Heller, I own the tattoo parlour in the village. You might have seen it – Danny used to work for me.”

“That was a long time ago,” Danny said, trying to shrug off his hand but Brodie dug his fingers in tighter and wouldn’t let go. “I got my own place now.”

“I heard that,” Brodie nodded. “Good for you Danny didn’t think you had it in you – you know after Rachel and everything. That was tough man, the accident – it was a rough time for everyone. But look at you – you live and learn right?”

“Yeah,” Danny said quietly. “Live and learn.”

Brodie grinned over at Mary before turning to Danny, leaning in so they could exchange words without being overheard.

“I always say you got balls coming back year in, year out,” Brodie whispered into his ear. “A man’s gotta live with his reputation, Rachel’s death, the rumours of you being involved. It was never an easy time Danny and it didn’t leave you a pretty person did it huh, all those scars, ugly nasty stuff. You come by the parlour and we’ll talk, I think it’s time we put this thing between us to rest.”

“I got nothing to say to you,” Danny growled under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Brodie nod and one of his goons pulled at Mary’s arm sharply, tugging her out of the booth. Danny made a move but Brodie wouldn’t budge and hands grabbed him from behind, an arm snaking around his neck and pulling at him. Mary struggled but Brodie held up a hand.

“Escort her outside but don’t let her leave,” Brodie ordered before looking at Danny with a leer. “Don’t touch her either, I know you boys have wandering hands on occasion.”

Danny struggled again but it was a hopeless situation. Mary made a fuss but he could see she was scared and thankfully she did as she was told and left the bar. Danny turned his attention back to Brodie.

“That’s a real nice girl you brought home Danny, although rumour is that you hit for the home side nowadays,” Brodie said to him. “She’s pretty – I’d hate to see that skin all puckered up, you know, like what happened to yours-.”

“You son of a bitch,” Danny said, struggling again. The arm around his neck tightened and he found it hard to breathe, choking, he stopped fighting them. Brodie put a cigarette to his lips and took out a packet of matches, lighting one and pulling in long drag of smoke. He waved the match until it went out and dropped it to the table, moving closer to Danny and blowing the smoke into his face with a smile.

“I don’t mind you coming back to my neighbourhood Daniel after all this is home for you too,” Brodie assured him. “But remember who rules these streets okay? I leave your family be, I don’t interfere with their affairs even though their faggot son tried to set me up. I said she was pretty, you’re supposed to say thank you.”

Danny struggled but he knew it was a losing battle. Brodie looked at him, waiting.

“Thank you,” Danny hissed out under his breath.

“Good,” Brodie said, giving his face a light slap before pulling in another drag of smoke. “Thanksgiving is over Danny – now get the fuck out of my bar.”

As quick as he was grabbed the thug released him, Danny sucked in a few deep breaths, getting his bearings before slipping out of the booth to his feet as Brodie stood to one side. Brodie had several guys with him, but Danny still had to calm himself and stop his hands balling into fists. He’d do anything to bring Brodie down but he was one man who’d already paid the price for trying to take him on. Stumbling away quickly he found Matty outside, looking white as a sheet and sick to the gills, Mary behind him, looking angry and ready to take on the world. Danny had seen that look before and his heart clenched at the thought of Steve. He wondered how they’d have left the bar if Steve had been with them.

“Danny -,” Matty said as Mary held his hand tightly. Danny was aware of Brodie watching them through the window and his thugs ready to assist if they didn’t move on quickly.

“Don’t,” Danny said with a shake of his head. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I shouldn’t have taken her to the bar,” Danny said shaking his head as he and his mom sat up late into the night drinking hot cocoa and talking about what had happened. “I shouldn’t have gone, I never have before – what the hell was I thinking.”

“It’s been years Danny,” Clara sympathised. “It’s Thanksgiving, you’re in a happier place now. Maybe – maybe it just felt different, like you could put it behind you.”

“Maybe I have, but he won’t let me,” Danny shook his head. He groaned and put his head in his hands. “Shit, I shouldn’t have put Mary in that position. Steve would kill me if he knew.”

“Steve would have kicked their asses,” Mary said from the doorway. Danny looked up at her sharply and Clara smiled at her candidness. Mary shrugged and smiled, walking over to them and sliding into a chair beside Danny. “Seriously Danny, do you think he’d have sat there and let them intimidate you like that without serious consequences.”

“That just makes me look and sound like a complete wuss,” Danny sighed with a grimace. “So thanks for that Mare.”

“Jesus brah,” Mary shook her head and put an arm around him, giving him a hug. “You’re so hard on yourself. It took fucking guts to walk into that bar, you held your own against that guy, as much as you could considering. Just wish I was like Ninja SEAL – you know he’d have kicked butt, to defend you when you needed it.”

“Yeah maybe,” Danny cracked a smile before giving her a serious look. “I’m sorry you got involved.”

“Hey, you’re family,” Mary smiled. “I’m already involved.”

Danny shook his head at her, “You have no idea what they are capable of Mare.”

Mary gave him a sympathetic look, hugging him again and looking him in the eye, “Yes I do. I know your story, remember? I know exactly what they are capable of doing to a person because you told me and I’ve seen you – seen what they did to you. Probably lucky Steve isn’t here because he may have done more than kick their butts if you get my meaning.”

Danny gave her a watery smile and pulled her closer for a long, warm hug. When he pulled away he looked at his mother who blinked away silent tears.

“Ma and I were just saying – maybe we should cut this visit short,” Danny said quietly.

“You spent Thanksgiving here,” Clara nodded with a sad smile. “But it’s time you went home, where I know you’ll be safe.”

“I’m gonna call tomorrow, see if we can move our flights,” Danny explained.

“I’m sorry Danny,” Mary said sadly.

“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Danny shook his head. “Everyone got to meet you, your good impression means it might dull the disappointment when they meet Steve.”

Mary gave a soft snort and poked him in the ribs, “Hey, you love my brother and your family will adore him, you know that.”

“Yeah I know,” Danny laughed in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve knew if he didn’t make a move the opportunity may not happen again, not in time to help himself and Joe. After another round of questions he couldn’t answer and another beating that left his head spinning and entire body aching, they’d moved onto Joe, before leaving them for a short time. Steve still cradled the sharp rusting metal in his palm had been working at the lock of the cuff holding his arm to the chair while they’d worked on Joe, trying to break both of them using the tactic. After they’d been left alone, Steve had begun to worry it was a futile attempt to free himself when the catch clicked and the cuff became loose. It took him less than half the time to free the other cuff, but when he stood up he swayed, the room spinning and he bent low, groaning, trying to stop his head swimming. 

Joe was barely lucid as he freed him and as he was pulling him to his feet they were disturbed. Steve didn’t know where his strength came from, though it wasn’t the first time it had happened. That adrenaline surge that kicked in when you thought all was lost. Thankfully it was only one guard that had been sent to check on them, Steve caught him by surprise and the short fight ended with the guard on the ground, unconscious. Steve took his guns and ammo, before forcing Joe to his feet and they staggered from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was sad that they had to cut the visit home short, but he kept his feelings hidden for the sake of his family. Part of him was also scared of further repercussions from Brodie and his band of thugs – the more Danny saw the old neighbourhood and talked to his family, the more he understood the power and corruption within it. He only wished his family had the money to get out, but he knew they were safe with him out of the way.

“Pop is gonna drop us at the airport,” Danny explained to Mary as he slipped on his coat. “I’ll be back, I – there’s something I need to do first.”

“Can I come with you,” Mary asked with a small smile. “Please. I’d like to pay my respects.”

“You didn’t know her,” Danny shrugged though he didn’t refuse the company.

“No,” Mary shook her head. “But I know you. I know you visited Dad’s grave with Steve, you didn’t know him. But it meant a lot, that the thought was there, you know what I mean?”

“C’mon,” Danny smiled, handing her a scarf. “Wrap up, winds chilly today, especially for you Hawaiian’s. Bet you can’t wait to get back to the warmth of the Islands.”

“I won’t deny I miss home,” Mary laughed, “Even though I spent a lot of years here on the mainland as you well know Danny.”

Danny led her through the old streets, telling her stories of where he used to play as a kid with his brother and sisters. He pointed out favourite spots and the places old neighbours used to live.

“Everyone knew everyone,” Danny explained with a laugh. “You couldn’t get away with anything without all the mothers finding out.”

Mary laughed and slipped an arm companionably through his, “Sounds like a great childhood Danny.”

“It was,” Danny had to agree. Back then he’d been innocent to the corruption underneath the façade of the neighbourhood, blind to the reality of life. Years later he’d been starkly reminded of the power one man had over everyone who walked the streets. Part of him yearned for the ignorance before everything changed.

Mary sighed and sounded melancholy as they continued on through the village which was buzzing with life now the holiday was over.

“Steve should be here sharing all this with you,” Mary said quietly. “He should be hearing all these stories and experiencing this.”

“He’ll get his chance,” Danny assured her. “I’m not complaining about the company. I’m real glad you came Mare, everybody loves you and I’d hate to think of you being alone on the holiday. And it’s good to know I won’t be going back to Hawaii to nothing and nobody.”

“You’re a real charmer Danny Williams,” Mary laughed again. “If only you were straight, it’d be me lucky enough to fall in love over the countertop and not my lame ass brother.”

“Uh I happen to be in love with that lame ass so be careful what you say about him,” Danny teased with a chuckle.

“Let’s get some flowers,” Mary said as they passed the small market store. She picked a bunch and paid as Danny kept his head down and loitered by the door. He didn’t feel like making small talk or staying too long and Mary was quick before they moved on again, Our Lady Immaculate waiting in the distance.

“It’s weird,” Danny sighed as they walked through the graveyard. “Last time there was more than just me at her grave, it was the funeral.”

“Don’t you ever come with your family?” Mary asked with a frown.

“Nah I – I usually slip out without saying anything,” Danny shook his head. “Kinda like some alone time here you know?”

“You should have said-,” Mary began with a pause.

“No, no it’s – I appreciate the company and it’s nice that you want to,” Danny smiled, giving her a tug along. “I think she’d have liked you a lot – you’re candid, say it as it is. That was the kind of person she was, feisty and sassy.”

“Sounds like a great woman,” Mary grinned as they came to a halt at the grave. They fell silent and for a minute neither moved before Mary bent down and lay the bouquet down on the grass by the headstone.

They stood silent again and Mary turned to Danny, giving his arm a soft squeeze, “I’m just gonna take a walk, give you a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Mare,” Danny said quietly as she slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9

“C’mon old man,” Steve wheezed, half dragging Joe as he stumbled along. Steve didn’t know where his strength was coming from, but they’d gotten out of that place of torture and fuck if they were going back. He gathered the last of his wits and headed down a corridor, gun shakily aimed ahead of them.

Nobody stopped them and Steve was beginning to think it was too easy when a figure appeared in the doorway up ahead and he heard voices coming from the direction behind him. He levelled his gun on the figure who moved out of the shadows into the light. It was Wo Fat.

Steve’s fingers itched against the trigger but he didn’t pull it and he couldn’t quite figure out why. Something told him he might regret letting Wo Fat live, but part of him knew he had answers to questions Steve hadn’t known existed before their meeting.

“We’re leaving,” Steve informed him as he got closer. “You’re going to let us.”

“Why would I do that Steve?” Wo Fat asked him, conversationally, like he wasn’t his captor, that he hadn’t been torturing him or Joe for the last five days.

“Because you want answers as much as me,” Steve informed him. “Because it’s been a week and we’ve given you nothing. You know you aren’t getting information from us, but you don’t want us dead because then what-?”

Wo Fat gave him a wry smile and inclined his head. Steve was right, Wo Fat knew it was a lost cause and killing them wouldn’t bring him Doris McGarrett. He stepped aside and Steve faltered for a moment, glancing uneasily at him.

“Once you get out, head east,” Wo Fat informed him. “There’s a search going on for you five clicks of here. They might still be there by the time you reach there, although your friend may slow you down. You could leave him.”

“And I could shoot you,” Steve pointed out to him.

“You’ll regret not shooting me,” Wo Fat warned him. “This won’t be the last time we meet McGarrett.”

“I’m counting on it,” Steve promised.

The voices had reached them and Steve heard several clicks of gun barrels being loaded. He didn’t look round but watched Wo raise a hand to stop anyone getting trigger happy.

“Five clicks east remember,” Wo reminded him. “Until we meet again brother.”

Steve swallowed down on the word, getting a better grip on Joe and pulling him towards the entrance Wo Fat had approached from. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Wo Fat’s word of the search party, but he glanced around, caught a glimpse of the sun and got some semblance of direction before setting off in what he thought was South. He was barefoot and the ground ripped into his skin like a knife, the pain was like bright white, hot pokers biting his flesh, but he kept on, dragging Joe, taking them further and further away. Joe groaned, held his side, lurched, moaned and Steve wondered if it was a lost cause. The way they’d battered him around, he felt for sure Joe had internal bleeding as well as broken ribs and a broken ankle. The ankle breaking had been brutal, that was when Steve understood how far Wo Fat was willing to go to gain information. They’d tortured Joe in front of him to break him.

But it was a warning, what they’d done to Joe they’d planned to do to him. Steve faltered again, stumbling and Joe crashed down to the ground with an ‘oomph’. He lay unmoving, moaning lightly with the little strength he had left. Steve stood, listened, straining to hear sounds. It was too easy, Wo Fat had played his hand and freedom had been too much of a gamble to resist. Steve had walked straight into the trap. He checked his weapon – four bullets were all he had. Grabbing Joe he pulled him into the bushes, leaving him lying there, hopefully, hidden enough.

Silently he slipped away, watching, listening and circling back the way they had come. They were walking into a trap most probably and behind them their torturers were closing in.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny wandered into Petals to find Mary moping at the counter, fiddling with the lip of her coffee cup as she pretended to read the paper.

“Slow day?” Danny asked her.

Mary glanced up and gave a shrug, “All the large orders went out before the holidays. It’ll be quiet for a few days before the Christmas orders start coming in. You?”

“Think everyone is still on vacation,” Danny replied. “Aside from regulars and touch ups, pretty quiet on my side of the street too.”

They looked at each other, the silence deafening.

“You haven’t heard-?” Danny questioned quietly.

“No, nothing,” Mary said quickly with a shake of her head. “You know I’d tell you anyway.”

“Yeah I know,” Danny sighed leaning against the counter. “Wishful thinking, I guess.”

“It’s like this sometimes Danny,” Mary reminded him. “Mission goes dark, zero communication and then suddenly he’s on the doorstep like it hasn’t been weeks or months – only-.”

Mary bit down on her words as her train of thought wandered. Danny picked up on it though and called her out on it.

“Only what Mare?” He asked curiously.

“Well, you know,” Mary said with a sigh. “You see it don’t you – he can’t talk about it but you know something bad happened. That look in his eyes, the moments where you find him sitting thinking and you know it’s about stuff he’s had to do.”

“And you always feel a little helpless,” Danny nodded in understanding. “Like you wish he could tell you all his secrets and help carry the burden of them. Makes all my problems pale in comparison I guess.”

Mary shook her head, reaching out and resting a hand on his arm, “You went through you own personal shit, Danny. It’s just that, well, you got to tell Steve your secrets. Doesn’t mean they aren’t a burden still – look at what happened back in New Jersey, there’s still stuff you’re having to deal with.”

“I can handle Brodie,” Danny pointed out to her before standing straighter and giving himself a shake. “Anyway, all this moping isn’t bringing Steve home any time soon is it?”

Mary gave a smile and stood straighter herself, “No I guess not.”

“How about we shut shop early and hit the beach?”

“You hate the beach.”

“Uh no, I dislike the water and I hate how the sand gets everywhere but I’ve some design ideas going through my brain right now and I’d like to go somewhere to relax and draw.”

“Help me shut shop and we can be there in an hour,” Mary grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s McGarrett,” A voice cut through the pain-filled haze. He was thirsty and felt like his body was on fire. The pain behind his eyes, like a nail drilling into his temples, had settled in hours ago and wouldn’t abate. “Any sign of –.”

“We have White,” Another voice, it crackled and sounded distant.

Hands grabbed his arms and Steve groaned, his limbs were heavy and it hurt to move anything. He blinked, but it was pitch black and his eyes felt like pins had been slipped into the pupils. As he lurched to his feet everything tilted upside down and back to front and he staggered, legs not taking his weight and something triggered in his head, a memory of a room and being tied up as he was punched and kicked repeatedly.

‘Got to fight it, got to escape, have to get Joe out of there’ – He mumbled incoherently and lurched forward again, bile rising in his throat. They had escaped and he’d took to ground, trying to stay ahead of their hunters but they’d been found again, they were taking them back. Back to Wo Fat to be tortured, trying to extract information he didn’t have.

“No – can’t – don’t know anything -,” Steve groaned, trying to make his legs work, his arms, anything to put up a fight but he was supported by two guys either side and they were half carrying him, half dragging him through the undergrowth.

“Sorry Commander,” One of them said gruffly, sounding out of breath. “Not much further and we can make you comfortable.”

“Can’t go back,” Steve croaked again. “Joe.”

“We have White,” The guy explained. Steve heart sank and his stomach flipped again from the movement but it was empty and nothing came up as he choked and moaned in pain. “We’ll have you home safe soon.”

“Home?” Steve screwed his eyes shut, the word throwing images into his head. The vast landscape of the islands, the sprawling blue ocean. 

Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m Mary McGarrett, this is Danny Williams,” Mary said quickly to the nurse at the station. “We were told to come right away – my brother, Steve – Commander Steve McGarrett, is he okay? Is everything all right, they wouldn’t tell us anything on the phone.”

Danny put an arm around her and squeezed her as he tried to calm her down, although he felt as concerned and worried as she was.

“Miss McGarrett, Mr Williams,” The nurse said calmly. She had a nice smile and her soothing tone put Danny at ease a little. “If you’ll sign here –.”

Danny took the offered form, printed and signed his name, then urged Mary to do the same. 

“Follow me,” The nurse encouraged, taking them into a small room nearby. “Okay, first of all, Commander McGarrett is going to be all right, let me put your minds at ease about that. But, he is injured and is likely to be here for at least another couple of days until the Doctor is happy to release him.”

“Can we see him?” Danny asked as Mary held his hand tightly.

“We’re getting him comfortable right now,” She explained. “The Doctor is finishing up his examination and then we’ll let you in. Meanwhile, help yourself to coffee, there’s a machine in the hall. The Doctor will come along soon to speak to you himself and if you need anything at all, I’ll be at the nurses station.”

“Thank you,” Danny nodded as she left them and he pushed Mary into a seat. “I’ll go get us some coffee okay?”

Mary nodded silently and sank back in her seat, looking pale and worried. The Doctor was another ten minutes, but it felt like forever and when he arrived, they both jumped to their feet again.

“He’s okay,” The Doctor assured them. “He has three cracked ribs, extensive bruising all over his body. He’s exhausted and dehydrated, but he’ll recover. I only want to warn you, because when you first see him, you may get a shock. He has bruising all over his face.”

“Is he awake?” Mary asked. “Does he know he’s home?”

“Yes he’s aware he is home,” The Doctor nodded. “I have prescribed a sedative which will feed in through an IV along with fluids we’re giving him to counteract the dehydration, as well as some painkillers. But he is awake and you can go through and see him now though he may not be fully lucid. At the moment, his mind seems all over the place. Don’t let that worry you either, he needs plenty of rest.”

“Thank you,” Danny said, shaking the Doctors hand.

The nurse took them through and Mary clutched onto Danny when they were first led into the room. There were a few monitors beeping in the background and IV lines going into Steve’s arm. Mary gasped and Danny swallowed down hard at the sight. Steve looked like he’d gone head to head with a ten car pile-up and lost.

“Jesus,” Danny whispered under his breath.

Mary went around the bed, taking Steve’s hand. Danny came to the other side and took in every detail. Mary leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead which seemed the least bruised part of him. Steve looked like he was sleeping but he stirred a little at Mary’s touch and she gave a watery smile as he opened his eyes and blinked up at her.

“Mare,” He croaked. Danny’s felt his chest tighten at the sound, Steve sounded in pain, his voice like shard glass. “Hey.”

“Hey bro,” Mary said, leaning down and kissing his forehead again. “I’m here, you’re home now, safe and sound. We’re going to get you all patched up like new.”

Danny felt like an intruder on the small moment between the siblings though they were all family now he thought maybe he should have given Mary a moment alone with Steve. But then Mary looked over at him, eyes bright with tears and smiling warmly. 

“Danny’s here too,” She said quietly to Steve.

Steve had seemed oblivious to everything going on in the room, so the look in his eyes when he turned his head made Danny’s heart jolt again, this time from pure devotion and love. Steve looked more than relieved to see him like he’d been waiting to see him forever.

“Danny,” Steve said. Danny leaned down quickly, kissing him warmly before he could talk – it sounded painful to talk and he didn’t want Steve causing himself any further pain. Steve kissed him back with a soft, gentle sob.

“Don’t talk baby,” Danny whispered to him. “We only want you to know we’re here now. Doc gave you some sedatives, so you go to sleep and when you wake up, you’ll feel much better.”

“Stay,” Steve whispered back, fingers clinging to Danny’s tightly. “Don’t go.”

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Danny assured him, glancing over at Mary who had taken Steve’s other hand and was pressing her cheek against it, tears in her eyes. “Sleep baby. Go to sleep.”

Danny kissed him again gently, carefully and pulled back, watching Steve close his eyes again as he gave into the medication and hopefully, a dreamless oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve was dismissed after three days, with Danny and Mary sworn to ensure Steve got plenty of rest and recuperation. As Mary helped sort his things and guided him into a wheelchair, Danny was taken aside by the Doctor who handed him some papers.

“Prescriptions,” He explained. “For a week, an appointment has set up so we can check his progress and we’ll prescribe more if it is needed. If he doesn’t need the drugs, that’s a good sign, you don’t want to get into a situation where he is relying on them all of the time. Also you need to contact this number and arrange a meeting – it’s a therapist and it’s mandatory, so don’t let him bullshit you into thinking it isn’t necessary.”

Danny gave a small smirk, the Doctor knew what he was dealing with, working with the military. The Doctor smiled knowingly in agreement and gave a small nod of his head.

“On the outside he’ll be all bolster and an ‘It’s all good attitude’, but he’s been through trauma, torture – you don’t need to know the details to see that and I don’t know how much he’ll be able to tell you. He needs to see the therapist and regularly as part of his recovery.”

“Thanks, Doc, for everything,” Danny said shaking his hand, pocketing the prescriptions.

~  
“I don’t need to speak to anyone,” Steve said stubbornly with a shake of his head. He’d grabbed the slip of paper from Danny’s hand crumpled it up in his fist. “I’m fine, I’m recovering.”

Danny sighed and set his phone aside, sitting down beside Steve who was agitated and staring pointedly out of the window.

“Babe,” Danny said carefully. “You need to talk about it and you know that. I know you know that because this isn’t the first mission that’s gone tits up for you and I doubt it’s the last. I may not have been here the other times but I’m here now, but I can only give you a certain amount of support and you can only tell me so much.”

“I’m fine Danny,” Steve said firmly, giving him a look that would have floored Danny if it were physically possible.

“You’re not fine Steve,” Danny shook his head. “Convince yourself of that all you want, but it won’t make it true.”

“Gee, thanks for the support,” Steve said sarcastically. “So glad I have you helping me through this.”

“I’m being honest with you,” Danny replied sternly. “Get over yourself and call the therapist.”

“I’m not calling anyone and I don’t need you making any appointments for me either,” Steve snapped back in reply, tossing the crumpled paper on the side table. “I’ve always managed perfectly on my own.”

“You aren’t on your own,” Danny reminded him.

“Sure as hell feels like it right now,” Steve said harshly.

Danny knew he didn’t really mean what he said – Steve had been through trauma and without the help he really needed, he was taking it all out on him. Danny understood from personal experience what it was like to try and deal with it alone. Still, it hurt when Steve said it so bluntly to his face.

“Yeah I’m sure it does,” Danny said simply, sitting straighter. “You’ve been through something traumatic and nobody around you understands what it felt like. You tell yourself you’re okay, that’s you’ll be fine only actually it’s like you’re walking through mud, trying to let go of what happened but it just keeps pulling at you like a ball and chain. It took me months to admit defeat and speak to a therapist – months later I realised I’d pushed the people who cared about me the most away, damaged some friendships beyond repair.”

Danny stood up with a heavy sigh and shake of his head, changing the subject before things became too heated, “You hungry? I’ll make us something to eat.”

“What the hell are you trying to say, Danny?” Steve asked, reaching up to grab his hand, getting his attention. “You saying if I don’t get help that – that that’s it for us?”

Danny turned to look back down at him, “It’d take a lot for me to walk away from you baby, I’m not going anywhere. But don’t underestimate what carrying around the burden of what you’ve gone through will do to you and to us – that’s all I’m saying. I love you.”

Steve sank back on the couch and Danny left him to his thoughts, disappearing into the kitchen. He pretended not to hear when he heard Steve speaking in a low voice intermittently or to notice the crumpled piece of paper with the therapist's number on it had flattened itself out on the table when he returned with plates of food.


	14. Chapter 14

“You hate the water,” Steve pointed out with a small smile as Danny tossed a pair of board shorts at him.

“I still swim,” Danny pointed out to him,“ anyway, the Doc said you could start swimming again, that it would help build up your strength if you don’t overdo it. Which is basically code for ‘Mr Williams you go with him, because you know he’ll overdo it’.”

Steve chuckled and slipped off the boxers he was wearing slowly so he could change. Danny purposefully hung back, to let Steve do it for himself. Steve was moving a little easier now, but still not as spry as he usually was. His ribs and stomach were still tender, but he managed to pull on his boardies and stood straighter happily enough.

Danny grabbed towels and was headed out of the door when Steve stopped him with a surprised ‘hey’. Danny paused and turned to him.

“Uh – you’re going swimming like that?” Steve asked him.

“Doh, yeah,” Danny said with a frown. “Something wrong with my attire Steven? Swim shorts not the required uniform for said activity?”

Steve cocked his head at him, looking at him curiously before he smiled, “No – yes – I uh, it’s just -.”

“Words Steve, use your words,” Danny laughed with a roll of his eyes.

“You usually cover up,” Steve said with a shrug and shake of his head.

Danny smiled and thumbed over his shoulder, “Yeah, I do. Now we going or what?”

Steve grinned and followed him down the stairs, heading for the outside, “Well you know, now that you’re getting all comfortable showing off that body for me – what would really perk me up is you swimming naked.”

“Not gonna happen, babe,” Danny chuckled. “But nice try. Tell you what though, if you don’t overdo it when we’re in the water, I might let you cop a feel of what I got underneath these shorts.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I got something to tell you,” Danny said quietly. “About Thanksgiving, when we were in New Jersey. Something happened and I wanted to tell you only it didn’t feel like the right time, not with you in recovery and everything.”

“What is it?” Steve asked with a frown.

“You know the deal with me back home,” Danny shrugged at him. “Because I talked to the cops.”

“Yeah, you told me,” Steve nodded. “So?”

“So I usually keep a low profile when I’m home, keep myself to myself, stay around the family, I keep my head down, I don’t get involved in peoples business,” Danny said, keeping his voice low.

“What happened Danny?” Steve asked, moving across the couch to be closer.

“Nothing bad,” Danny assured him as he took his hand. “We went to a bar, a local bar where everyone in the neighbourhood hangs out. The last time I was in there was before – before everything happened. I was meeting Matty, Mary was with me and -.”

Danny paused and sighed, looking Steve in the eye, “There’s a guy, Brodie – he owns the parlour where I used to work. The guy with the vendetta against me.”

“He was there?” Steve asked him quietly.

“Yeah, he came in,” Danny admitted. “Things got a little rough – nothing happened to Mary, not really, one of Brodie’s thugs got a little handsy when she put up an argument. You know Mare – she doesn’t take prisoners.”

“And you? What did he say to you? Do to you?” Steve asked, squeezing his hand tighter.

“It’s just intimidation tactics,” Danny gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “A few light threats – I should have expected it. I got cocky, felt like things were behind me, but it won’t ever be, not back home. It won’t ever be like it used to be, not while Brodie and his gang rule the neighbourhood. We flew home early, I didn’t think it was safe for Mary to stay and it isn’t fair on my family drawing attention like that.”

“Jesus Danny, it’s your home,” Steve pointed out to him. “You shouldn’t have to keep your head down when you visit your parents.”

“Yeah well,” Danny said. “I’d rather that than invite trouble to their door. They know as well as I do what Brodie is capable of.”

“I’m sorry baby, I should have been there with you,” Steve said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You kidding,” Danny smiled, turning his head and stealing another kiss from Steve’s lips. “You had your own problems.”

“Rather have been with you,” Steve said with a smile. “Not only to defend you but to spend that time with you and your family.”

“Defend me,” Danny laughed softly. “I’m not some damsel in distress you know?”

“No I know,” Steve assured him with a smile. “You’re my guy and I love you, and I’d fuck over anyone who messed with you, just as much as I know you’d fuck over anyone who tried messing with me.”

“Gee that’s so romantic honey,” Danny teased.

“I knew the idea of me going all big bad super SEAL on your enemies would turn you on,” Steve grinned knowingly.

“You turn me on whatever, badass or otherwise,” Danny retorted, pushing him away slightly. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Well I was kinda thinking of seducing you right here,” Steve pointed out to him. “You got a problem with that Danno?”

“Yeah, it’s taken weeks to get you back to some semblance of normality,” Danny smiled. “I’m not risking you hurting a boo boo because we got frisky on the couch.”

“Boo boo? Frisky?” Steve sat back and gave a laugh. “That damsel comment go to your head?”

“I’m not complaining about getting it on with you, sweetheart, seeing as how long it’s been for us,” Danny smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to Steve. “But we got a bed. Let’s make use of it.”

“Sweetheart?”

“You prefer honey?”

“That’s my nickname for you remember?”

“So you get to call me honey but I can’t call you sweetheart?”

“Doubt you’ll be saying anything resembling such sickly sweetness in about fifteen minutes. Though I do plan on getting you talking, all filthy and dirty, until you’re hoarse.”

“Promises, promises smooth dog.”

“You’re not going to let that go are you?”

“Nope.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m sorry, I,” Steve began. Danny hushed him by pressing his mouth against his, stealing the words and a kiss in the process.

“Don’t even,” Danny said as he pulled away, giving a small shake of his head. “So it’s going to take a little longer than expected.”

“That’s the frustrating part,” Steve sighed irritably. For a guy who’d never have trouble when it came to sex and his mojo, it wasn’t easy to accept his body wasn’t quite caught up with his brain as yet.

“Uh, we get ready for the first rough and tumble in weeks, after what happened to you, only for the meds and exhaustion and every other factor thrown into the mix to keep you a little looser than you’re hoping and you don’t expect frustration to be present?” Danny teased with a small laugh. “Give yourself a break babe.”

“Rather be giving you something right about now,” Steve said, scrubbing a hand over his face, a look of dejection in his eyes.

“Okay stop,” Danny said, propping himself up onto an elbow. “You’re not the first guy to have performance issues, so get over yourself.”

“Gee thanks, honey, tough love always helps me get me turned on,” Steve said, giving him a glare.

“I’m just saying, I know where you’re at Steve,” Danny retorted. “You think it was easy for me, after the fire, to seduce or be seduced without my body having some side effects of the trauma? Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. There were a lot of times I had to walk away shamefaced because I couldn’t get it up, that on top of the fact I was covered in scars, made me feel like the lamest idiot ever. Believe me, sex was few and far between after Rachel – course being in a relationship with you has more than made up for it.”

“Yeah up until now,” Steve sighed, “You know I want to don’t you?”

“Jesus Steve,” Danny said, leaning closer to look him in the eye. “I’m not criticising or questioning how much you want me, babe – we’ll take things slowly okay?”

“But – what if -,” Steve started, but Danny silenced him with a kiss and shake of his head.

“No, if’s or but’s,” Danny pointed out to him. “Only a whole lot of me, seducing you, very, very slowly. You know there are lots of ways of making love – like me exploring every inch of your body with my mouth, for starters.”

“I could get behind that idea,” Steve smiled.

“Good, glad you approve,” Danny whispered as he pressed a kiss to his neck. “Mind if I start now?”

“No protest here,” Steve encouraged. “Take all the time you need.”

“Planning too.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey I’m back,” Steve said from the doorway.

Danny smiled and paused in his sketching, turning to look at him, “Hi. How’d it go?”

Steve gave a small grimace and shrugged, thumbing over his shoulder, “I’m grabbing a beer. You want anything?”

“I’ll have one too,” Danny nodded.

Steve disappeared and Danny sighed, looking down at his sketch pad like it could give him all the answers. He heard Steve step out on the lanai and after a couple of seconds he sank into a lounge chair beside him, holding a bottle out to him.

“What you drawing?” Steve asked conversationally.

Danny held the pad up to him, sketches of shell variations scattered over the page, “Just doodling.”

“They’re good,” Steve smiled.

“Messing around, hoping for some inspiration to hit,” Danny shrugged. He sat back and looked at Steve closely as he took a slow drag from his beer. “So – how’d it go?”

“You already asked me that,” Steve pointed out to him, pointedly ignoring his searching eyes.

“And that’s twice you evaded the question,” Danny chided gently. “I’m not asking for details babe.”

“Good because what’s said between me and the therapist remains there,” Steve replied sharply before a soft look crossed his face and he finally looked at Danny properly. “Sorry.”

Danny let it slide with a small smile, “All I’m asking is if it helped.”

“I guess,” Steve admitted. “Only it isn’t so easy you know -.”

“I know,” Danny agreed with a solemn nod. “You know when I started seeing a therapist, god they must have hated me coming in week in week out because I was so angry. Anger turned to grief, grief turned to hating myself – I was messed up and I thought it wasn’t helping but actually it was the best thing I ever did.”

“Uh really?” Steve replied but with a playful smile. “Because when we first got together there wasn’t a lot of self-love going on there D.”

“I didn’t hate myself,” Danny corrected. “I was self-conscious about my scars.”

“You lied about how you got them,” Steve continued. 

“Because I was scared of losing you if you knew the truth,” Danny replied.

“I think you should give my therapist a call,” Steve chuckled.

“Fuck off,” Danny grinned with a shake of his head. “Look the therapy helped me a little is all I’m saying – I know I wasn’t truly fixed, maybe because I didn’t stick around long enough to heal that part of me properly, but then I met you and Mary and I think I’m doing pretty good these days considering.”

Steve smiled at the words and they fell silent, Steve took a drink from his bottle and looked out over the ocean again, thinking.

“I mentioned about, you know, things not operating correctly in the bedroom department,” Steve admitted quietly.

“What’d they say?”

“Well could be a number of things, but most probably mental,” Steve sighed. “All in my head, fears, I dunno – it doesn’t make sense to me, I know I want you, I know I want to make love to you so why can’t I -.”

“We do, we did,” Danny pointed out to him.

“Not the same,” Steve shook his head. “You know that.”

“Trauma fucks you over big time, in ways we don’t really know,” Danny told him. “If you think not coming at the end of making love is a disappointment you are sadly mistaken babe. I’ll take you any way I can get you, and after months of being apart and you coming home all battered and bruised – me being able to worship your body like I get too, that’s all I want, you.”

“Does feel good,” Steve admitted with a smile, looking at him again. “The things you do with that mouth ought to be illegal Daniel.”

Danny grinned proudly as he sipped his beer.

“I just don’t want this to be it, you know?” Steve sighed.

“Well obviously getting hard wasn’t the problem,” Danny reminded him. “Something shorted out when you were close to coming, we figure that part out and we’ll have an end game. Which means we make love over and over until it happens which isn’t a bad plan right?”

“Not at all,” Steve agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

“Danny – I -,” Steve could feel the prickles of orgasm gathering in his gut.

“Feel good?” Danny asked, not letting up as he slowly jacked him off.

“Yeah, uh huh,” Steve sighed, it always felt good. But usually at this point everything went to hell in a hand basket. Getting hard wasn’t the tough part, the actual orgasm was what evaded him these days. The therapy was working, talking about what happened and they were working on the sex.

“Sshhh,” Danny leaned over to him, kissing him gently and pulling his hand away. They were on the couch, Danny on his lap, knees either side of his thighs and naked. “Don’t think so hard.”

“Huh?” Steve frowned and focused better on him, letting him kiss him again. 

“You’re thinking about it, maybe that’s part of the problem,” Danny smiled, hands around his neck now. “Focus on me.”

“Was focused on you,” Steve smiled, hands running up and down his back. “Your hand anyway.”

Danny smiled and pulled back a little, “Yeah and I could see those cogs turning, wondering if it would happen this time. You gotta get out of that head of yours sometimes baby.”

“Can’t help myself, Danny,” Steve sighed, feeling those prickles of orgasm beginning to dissipate already. Danny reached down between them again and Steve gave a soft moan at the contact as he began jacking him again, a slow and steady up and down. The prickles spiked up once more.

“I can’t help myself either,” Danny smirked. “When it comes to you - your body - your cock.”

“Fuck,” Steve groaned and pulled him closer, their foreheads touching. “Fuck I want in you.”

“Want that too,” Danny sighed against him. “It’ll happen, Steve, just be patient. How about we see if we can get you off tonight first, before we get to that, remember how close we got yesterday?”

“Mmm okay, yeah,” Steve moaned again, Danny’s thumb rubbed against the head of his cock steadily and he shivered at the contact. “Oh, that feels good.”

“Yeah? Maybe I just need to change my technique a little huh?” Danny suggested, sliding his hand down and up before caressing the head of his cock again. “What else feels good?”

“Felt good when you played with my balls,” Steve admitted. 

“Oh yeah we got you close then too huh,” Danny smiled. He paused and lifted up a little, widening his knees. “Open up a little more for me.”

Steve smiled and slid his own knees wider. Danny settled again, both hands between his legs this time.

“How about I try-,” Danny began, one hand on his cock and the other cupping his ball sack. Something stirred deeper in his gut and groin and Steve moaned, a deep sound from the back of his throat. “Oh yeah, I think that feels good huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” Steve nodded, groaning deeply again. “Keep playing Danny, don’t stop, that feels good.”

“Yeah? You like that hmm,” Danny smiled, watching him. Steve grunted again, concentrating on the feeling and letting it build. It was usually at this point everything dissolved into nothingness. He felt nervous and a surge of uncertainty made him tense up. “Hey – hey Steve look at me.”

Steve blinked, concentrated on Danny’s face as he stared at him, “Yeah baby focus on me, on what I’m doing to you. Feels good right?”

“Yeah, yeah good,” Steve groaned again, stomach clenching. Danny’s hand was jerking him faster and fingers clenched at his balls and massaged them. “Fuck – Danny-.”

“Keep looking at me,” Danny soothed. “I’m right here with you. Fuck I can see how good it feels for you. You like what I’m doing Steve – want me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop – keep – keep doing that – fuck Danny I – oh god yeah baby don’t stop,” Steve moaned, blinking and resisting the urge to close his eyes. Instead, he focused on watching Danny who watched him back intensely. He was right on that edge and fuck it felt good, so close to the oblivion. He reached out, hands clenching around Danny’s arms. “Fuck Danny I’m close -.”

“Yeah, yeah baby I know,” Danny nodded. He jacked him quickly again, then pressed his thumb hard against the head, sliding into slick of pre-come. His fingers gripped at his balls tighter and he watched as Steve sucked in a breath, swallowed hard and bit down on his lower lip frantically. “Yeah right there isn’t it baby. Oh yeah so close, so fucking close you can taste it can’t you-.”

Danny kept talking, kept working his hands and Steve’s breath became rattled, chest heaving, hips writhing and grinding.

“Danny – gonna – fuck I’m gonna come,” Steve whispered sharply, afraid if he thought about the feeling too much it wouldn’t happen. But it was impossible to ignore it or what Danny’s hands were doing to cause it. “Fuck baby yeah – yeah-.”

Danny jerked his hand fast, fist gripping tight, feeling Steve’s cock throb. Steve yelled loudly, grunting, breath leaving his body liked he’d been punched and he threw his head back, body tense and arching as he came. He groaned through it over and over and Danny kept his hands working as pulse after pulse of creamy ribbons spurted over his hands and onto his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Steve didn’t move, pleasure pulsing through him wave after wave and he shivered bodily. “Oh my god Danny. Fuck.”

He breathed hard, feeling heady. It had been months and he’d begun to wonder if he had any chance of getting back to normal. He’d wondered how patient Danny would continue to be, which hadn’t helped his healing any as he got over the trauma of the torture Wo Fat had subjected him too. Danny leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his jawline as he sat getting his breath and enjoying the aftershocks of orgasm as they pulsed through him.

“Fuck that felt amazing,” Steve sighed. Danny kissed the side of his mouth and chuckled.

“Looked amazing, sounded amazing,” Danny told him. “You’re so fucking hot babe.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, managing to put his arms around him although his limbs felt like jelly. “I mean for – you know.”

“Time, patience and tenderness hmm,” Danny teased. “Knew we’d get you there eventually. Was merely a case of including all the right elements and working the magic.”

“Give me a few minutes and let’s see if we can’t work it again,” Steve smiled. Danny laughed against him, the sound made Steve feel warm and content inside and out.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hi,” Danny smiled as a walk in wandered through the door. They didn’t get many walk in’s appearing because of their location and the guy paused and glanced around before approaching the counter. He was tall, dark and handsome and if Danny wasn’t already madly in love he might have glanced twice at him.

“Hello,” His customer smiled in reply, looking at the wall art behind Danny.

“Help you?” Danny asked him.

“I’m thinking of getting a tattoo, but I can’t seem to decide on what I want,” The man explained. “I heard of this place through word of mouth and I was wondering if I could look at some of your work perhaps?”

“Sure,” Danny nodded, holding out a hand, “Danny Williams by the way. This is my place.”

“Kimo Hanamoi, nice to meet you, Danny,” Kimo replied with a warm smile as they shook hands.

“Come on over,” Danny motioned to the couch in front of the window, where piles of folders were scattered over the table. “You have anything at all in mind? Even the part of your body you want to be inked?”

“I think arm, shoulder perhaps and something native to the islands,” Kimo explained.

“Take a look through these,” Danny said, picking up a few folders. They were full of sketches he’d created from Steve’s inspiration and had proven very popular among his clients. “If you see a couple you like or they inspire any ideas I can create a custom design. Have a look through, see what you like.”

“Thanks.”

Danny left him to look and checked his diary – he had a client booked in soon but it was a touch-up and finish and he’d be done in an hour. Kono had someone booked for two hours later in the afternoon. Danny sat back down and glanced over at Petals where Mary was changing her window display and his mind wandered to Steve, wondering what he was up to. He sat pondering for a few minutes before Kimo spoke up, breaking his thoughts and reminding him he was still present.

“These are really good Danny, did you design them all yourself?”

“Yeah, uh, I was inspired by someone I know and sort of put a few sketches together you know,” Danny shrugged nonchalantly. 

“There’s a couple I like, did you say you could do a custom piece?” 

Danny nodded and walked back over to him, sitting down to see which pieces he’d selected. He smiled to himself, one of the pieces was part of the design he’d created for Steve, the one that dipped into his inner thigh. He’d traced that piece many times with his tongue, much to Steve’s enjoyment. He, of course, kept that intimate information to himself.

“Yeah I can do something with those,” Danny nodded. “Do you want it like a sleeve? Or mainly the shoulder? I could so something that covers the top part of the chest, over the shoulder and into the back. Depends on the size really.”

“Chest and shoulder I think,” Kimo nodded in thought. 

“Okay, it would take me a few days to design a new piece, it’s included in the charge for the actual tattoo itself and I charge by the hour,” Danny explained, doing the maths and figuring out how long it could potentially take as he explained his fee.

“Can I book in for next week?”

Danny stood and checked the diary for free days, “Got next Tuesday free. Morning or afternoon.”

“Morning please.”

“Okay, you’re pencilled in. If you want to drop in over the weekend I should have a sketch made up by then if you want to see it, have a final say and stuff,” Danny told him.

“After seeing these sketches I think I trust you’ll come up with something great,” Kimo grinned, standing. He approached Danny and held out a hand to him which Danny took and shook firmly. “Thanks, Danny, guess I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“Great, thanks, bye.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Danny,” Steve swallowed down, breath shaky as he let it out. Danny was tracing the lines of his tattoo with his tongue, having started at his hip he was getting closer to his inner thigh. The conversation and consequent looking over his old designs with Kimo that day had made him thoughtful about Steve’s.

“Hmm?” Danny asked him lazily. He glanced up, seeing Steve’s cock getting harder by the second and took it as a small victory. Steve was still having issues, but they were working on it and every day was a day closer to another win. “Feel good babe?”

Steve looked down at him and swallowed hard again, “Yeah. Is this one of the reasons you like tattooing people so much? This ink kink of yours.”

Danny laughed and his breath made the moist areas where his tongue had been trailing turn cold, Steve shivered. 

“I don’t have an ink kink. Just a Steve McGarrett Ink kink,” Danny smiled. “I’d lick every inch of you, ink or not. But damn did I miss this skin, this particular design. A part of me etched into you.”

He licked further along the intricate lines and Steve sighed again, squeezing his fingers where they were interlinked on his stomach.

“All of you is etched into me,” Steve murmured. “My invisible tattoo. Danny Williams, sunk right into my skin.”

Danny paused and Steve frowned when he felt him move, crawling up over him to look him in the eye. Danny stared right into his eyes and Steve gave a small, knowing smile seeing the love and possessiveness of the gaze.

“I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me,” Danny said quietly.

Steve grinned wider and put his arms around him, pulling him down so Danny lay flush against him, their chest pressing into one another. He could feel the hardness of Danny’s cock sliding right into the curve of his hip and thigh.

“Saying I love you isn’t romantic enough for you?” Steve teased.

“Yeah, of course,” Danny smiled with a nod. “But you aren’t the type to come out with deep sayings babe, not really.”

“Wasn’t really aiming for deep,” Steve shrugged lightly. “It’s just what I was thinking.”

“Well it was nice of you to say it out loud,” Danny said, leaning in for a kiss.

Steve held him tighter as the kiss lingered, slow and soft between them. Danny shuddered as he rocked against Steve, his cock sliding against his skin gently. They peeled apart and Danny searched his face before pulling further back.

“Sorry, am I moving this along too fast,” Danny murmured under his breath.

Steve tightened his grip again, shaking his head at him, “Don’t apologise baby.”

Danny went to say something before frowning as Steve used the moment to roll them over. Danny tensed, then relaxed, giving Steve free reign to be on top for a while.

“Steve, we don’t have to,” Danny assured him.

Steve pouted down at him, silencing him with a kiss, “Why should you get all the fun? You’re not the only one with a kink for kissing your lover all over their body.”

Danny smiled as Steve moved down, pressing his lips to his neck, shoulders and chest. He tensed as Steve trailed his lips over his scars ever so gently, soft caresses that made him shiver. It had taken him years to come to terms with his scars, especially with the history of why he had them. A permanent reminder of a life he’d left far behind. Steve was his future now, their life in Hawaii, thousands of miles from his past. Steve treated them for what they were, a part of him, which always humbled Danny because they were ugly, misshapen scars – or at least in his eyes they were. But Steve never treated them like that. Steve kissed his way down the lumps and crevices of the scars that stretched down his side from underarm to thigh, hands making trails on other parts of his body.

Danny had learned to relax, but it had taken time to accept that someone wanted to show such love and attention to what he thought was ugly and unloveable.

“Steve – fuck,” Danny gasped in surprise. Steve had ended his gentle assault at his knee and Danny had thought he was moving back up for more kissing, but currently his partner was making use of his mouth around his dick. “Oh my god – Jesus.”

Steve hummed in mild amusement and Danny gazed down at him slack jawed as he went down on him, working his mouth into a gentle rhythm as he sucked and massaged his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Danny relaxed, let himself float on the feeling as his cock grew harder. Resting a hand lightly in Steve’s hair he hummed and let his breathing even out, enjoying every second. Steve’s fingers rested at his hips, thumbs drawing lazy circles as he swallowed and moaned, vibrations travelling up the length of his cock.

Steve pulled off his, swiping the head with his tongue before moving back up over his body, pressing kisses into his stomach, the middle of his chest, the hollow of his throat before resting his body against his. Danny gasped and shivered as their cocks slid together and Steve began rocking slowly against him. Steve was staring at him, equally turned on by the look on his face. Danny rested a hand behind his neck and his other at Steve’s hip, rocking up to meet him as he began to settle into a rhythm.

Steve had a firm look of concentration etched into his brow, eyes burning into Danny’s as he urged on his own pleasures. Danny understood how tough it was for Steve, even though they were making progress when it came to sex. It still frustrated Steve that he still had days where it just didn’t happen for him. But they were becoming less frequent. Danny drew his knees further apart and slid his legs around Steve, heels digging into the back of his thighs. He reached down with both hands and squeezed his ass, feeling the flex of his muscles as he rocked against him.

Steve blinked, looking momentarily lost and Danny eased him back into being right there with him with words.

“Stay with me babe,” Danny whispered. Steve focused again with a smile which Danny returned. “Fuck you feel good, the way you’re moving, you want in me huh? I can tell.”

“Yeah, yeah I want that,” Steve admitted, looking momentarily downcast. The last time they’d come close, but something had triggered Steve as he was about to push in. He’d been avoiding the idea ever since. “But -.”

“Shh, I’m not saying -,” Danny shook his head, squeezing his ass again. “This – oh fuck – this is good babe. Fuck you’re so hard, love your cock.”

“Danny -,” Steve groaned, dipping his head down and sucking at the side of his neck gently. “Fuck I want to fuck you-.”

“It’ll happen,” Danny reminded him. “Fuck - I love it when you’re in me, stretching me open with that thick, full cock of yours. So fucking perfect.”

He could feel Steve’s breath becoming laboured as he spoke.

“Got a new fantasy to tell you about,” Danny continued with a smile. Steve always enjoyed a good story, got him real turned on usually and he was already halfway to oblivion. “Want to hear?”

“Uh huh,” Steve groaned, one slick slide that made their cocks press tight had them both moaning out loud.

“Fuck – kay,” Danny muttered, trying to get his brain to function a little longer. “Pretty simple babe – you’ve come into ‘Ink’ getting a new tattoo, but instead we fuck in the chair.”

“That – _is_ – simple,” Steve moaned, rocking his hips. He lifted his head to look at him again, eyes dark and blown, lips moist, sweat on his brow. “Tell me more.”

“Maybe it’d be like that fantasy I have – you know of our first meeting and you fuck me over the counter. So you come into Ink on the pretence of wanting a tattoo but really, you got such a kick fucking me like you did that you’ve got a taste for more.”


	21. Chapter 21

_“Oh, hi,” Danny said, feeling flustered, nervous. He remembered how their first meeting had ended._

_“You busy?” Steve asked, looking around the parlour with scrutinising eyes._

_“No – quiet morning,” Danny replied. His mouth had dried up and he swallowed down hard, unable to keep his eyes from roving all over Steve’s body and remembering what it felt like to have it pressed up against him. “You interested in getting inked?”_

_“Maybe,” Steve replied non-committedly. “You do private sessions?”_

_Danny didn’t usually, as a rule, but the way Steve asked, he made an exception._

_“Uh – yes,” He nodded after a pause._

_“You don’t sound sure,” Steve said, watching him with a small smirk on his lips. Danny knew he read him like a book and it should irritate him, but he couldn’t help but be charmed by Steve’s self-assured attitude._

_“Don’t usually, but it’s you,” Danny said honestly with a flush._

_“I making you feel uncomfortable Williams?” Steve asked, leaning on the counter top._

_“A little tight in the pants,” Danny replied, feeling his cheeks burn hotter._

_“I like that,” Steve smirked wider. “Maybe you should lock the door, don’t want anyone interrupting us.”_

_“Yes Sir,” Danny said standing quickly and stuttering as he said the words, like he hadn’t meant too. Steve said nothing, watching him as he walked to the door, slipped the latch and then, as an afterthought, pulled down the window blind._

_When Danny turned around, Steve had moved from the counter and further into the parlour. Danny followed quickly and curiously as Steve hovered by one of the recliner chairs. Steve put a hand on it and gave it a small shake._

_“These things are pretty sturdy right?” Steve asked, looking back over his shoulder at him._

_“Yeah,” Danny nodded. Some of his clients were on the bigger side, so he made sure the chairs could handle heavier weight. “So?”_

_“I’m not here for a new tattoo,” Steve informed him as he turned to face him. He raised a hand and beckoned Danny closer with a stare. “Come over here.”_

_“Why are you here then?” Danny asked though he already knew the answer. Not that he cared, he’d been hoping to run into Steve since their fateful meeting in ‘Petals’._

_“You know why,” Steve told him as he drew close enough to reach out and grab a handful of shirt. Danny didn’t resist as he was wrenched closer, Steve’s mouth clamping over his. The kiss was hard and passionate, Danny sank his hands into Steve’s hips, gripping tight and moaned against his lips. When Steve pulled away suddenly his eyes were dilated and he looked at him full of lust and desire. “Came here for you. Want you – no, need you. You want that too, I can see it in your face.”_

_“Fuck yes,” Danny didn’t deny it._

_“I just can’t decide,” Steve said, kissing him again, pulling away, teasing him softly. “If I want to fuck you – or if I want to see you ride me.”_

_Danny groaned against his lips greedily, “Let me ride you. Fuck I want to do that.”_

_“Yeah, right here in the chair?” Steve asked him, tightening his hold around him. “You gonna ride me hard Danny?”_

_“Fuck yes Sir,” Danny moaned. “Please.”_

_Steve pushed him away and Danny was momentarily at a loss, before staring again as Steve peeled off his t-shirt to reveal well-defined abs, a muscled, curved chest that Danny wanted to lick and taste._

_“Strip,” Steve ordered huskily. Danny didn’t think twice, fumbling with his buttons as Steve slid into the chair and reclined it slightly, opening his pants only enough to palm his dick. Danny threw his shirt aside, then kicked off his shoes, removed his socks and stripped off his pants. By the time he was done, Steve was arching in the chair, watching him as he worked his cock in his fist. “Fuck – you’re gorgeous. You want this Danny?”_

_“Fuck yes,” Danny whispered. “Love your fucking cock.”_

_“I remember,” Steve growled. “Remember I wanted to get more acquainted with that mouth of yours too. Your mouth as greedy as your ass Danny?”_

_Danny licked his lips, nodding as his mouth began to water._

_“Hungry?” Steve asked, holding his dick and watching him with a smile._

_Danny moved over to him, sliding his hands up Steve’s legs. Steve reached out with his free hand and guided him down, holding his cock steady until Danny wrapped his lips around the head. Humming Danny licked over the head, moaning at the taste. Steve’s hand settled in his hair, getting a hold and fuck that turned him on even more, moaning and widening his mouth as Steve gave a gentle push down as he thrust up at the same time. Danny sucked, knowing how greedy he sounded and probably looked._

_“Fuck yes, you want that cock Danny, want to ride it?” Steve groaned in pleasure. “Fuck your mouth, as good as I imagined.”_


	22. Chapter 22

“Danny,” Steve moaned under him, hips rocking harder now as Danny whispered into his ear, it was a deliciously dirty story.

“Fuck babe,” Danny whispered back with a grunt. “You’re so fucking hard right now, fuck, your cock. Can you imagine my lips wrapped around it, getting it ready to ride you? Fuck I’d ride you hard, you know that right? Fuck you’d love it – encouraging me with sound and words, ordering me to ride harder, faster – maybe slap my ass a few times to keep me riding you like you want.”

Steve groaned again, hips jerking, there was more of a slick now as their pre-come mixed together. Danny took a hand off Steve’s ass and managed to get it between them, a fist around both their cocks and he squeezed Steve’s ass again.

“Can you feel it, babe? The way my ass would squeeze around your cock, love how it stretches me open and fills me up. So thick it burns, a good burn that leaves me feeling you for days after. Fuck I love that feeling, remembering you.”

“Danno,” Steve moaned against the crook of his neck. “Fuck yeah, I love fucking you, love how you feel. Miss that.”

“It’ll happen and for now you got that imagination and my fantasies baby,” Danny assured him. “Can you see it? Me riding you in the parlour.”

“Fuck yes, yeah,” Steve was really working his hips now, lost in the story and the feelings Danny generated. “More – tell me more.”

“Fuck I work you good with my mouth, have you moaning and squirming and fuck I’m so turned on, wanting you fucking in me,” Danny continued. He was close, knew Steve was close too and if he could keep him locked in the fantasy enough it would be a happy ending for the both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

_Danny pulled off with a moan, Steve tugging at his hair until he looked up at him, lips moist and puffy, jaw aching._

_“Climb on up,” Steve ordered in a dark, low tone. Danny couldn’t move fast enough, climbing onto the chair which was a little awkward until he settled over Steve, knees barely touching the sides of the chair by Steve’s hips. Steve steadied him with his hands on his hips so he didn’t lose his balance. “You need to prep, got anything?”_

_Danny eyed the Vaseline pot on the small counter by their side, reaching out to pick it up._

_“Be quick,” Steve ordered. “I can see you’re gagging for it.”_

_Danny didn’t deny it, opening the pot and greasing up his fingers plenty before reaching behind himself. Steve held him steady, grip tight on his hips which turned Danny on even more. He pushed and prodded, relaxing and moaning as he breached himself with a greased finger, delving it in and out, flushing as Steve gazed up at him._

_“Yeah, nice and deep,” Steve growled. “Gonna take all of me, Danny?”_

_“Fuck yes,” Danny murmured, aligning two fingers and jerking them greedily back inside with a moan. “Oh fuck need your cock – been fantasising about your cock.”_

_“I’ll bet,” Steve smiled. “Such a slut for it.”_

_“Fuck yeah,” Danny agreed, working his fingers, though it was an awkward angle._

_“I think you’re done,” Steve told him. “Grease up my cock and let’s see how much you need a good fuck.”_

_Danny withdrew his fingers, fingered out a palm fully of jelly and smothered it over Steve’s cock. He played for a minute or so before Steve tugged at his hips._

_“C’mon, let’s see how you ride,” Steve growled at him._

_Danny obliged, leaning over to rest his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he was guided forward. Steve grabbed his cock and held it steady until Danny began lowering down with a pleasured mewl._

_“Oh fuck yes,” Steve groaned at the contact. “Missed your greedy ass.”_

_“Oh god, Jesus,” Danny moaned as he lowered further, Steve’s hands back on his hips holding him steady. “Oh fuck your cock’s so fucking big.”_

_“Yeah?” Steve hummed, watching him. “You like that big cock, Danny? You a slut for it?”_

_“Yeah, yes Sir fuck,” Danny nodded, throwing his head back and arching as he sank lower, Steve’s cock filling him deeper and deeper. “Oh fuck – oh my god Steve fuck your cock – so fucking deep.”_

_He lowered until he was fully seated on Steve’s cock, moaning, gasping. He stilled, enjoying how every inch filled him up._

_“Move,” Steve ordered darkly. “C’mon Danny, ride me.”_

_Danny arched and gasped again as Steve raised a palm and slapped it soundly on his ass, making him clench around his dick. Fuck that felt good. He began to move, and Steve encouraged him with another spank that skittered over his skin and made his cock throb._


	24. Chapter 24

“Danny – fuck baby,” Steve was moaning against his neck, moving fast now and Danny tightened his legs around him, holding their cocks tighter as Steve pushed into the hold.

“Yeah, baby I got you,” Danny encouraged. “Oh fuck you feel good. Can feel it can’t you? Me riding you, you bucking up into me.”

“Danny – I – fuck I’m so close,” Steve urged with a groan. “Fuck yeah, I love fucking you.”

“Spanking my ass, making me move faster,” Danny groaned into his ear. “Can you feel how deep you slide into me, watching how much I love it, how much you turn me on.”

“So fucking beautiful,” Steve whispered, moaning deeply. He bucked and writhed and Danny felt the orgasm hit him bodily, Steve tensing, coming with a groan that rumbled deep in his throat as wetness flooded between them, creating slick. Steve groaned, cock pulsing over and over as he chased his orgasm over the edge.

Danny breathed out a moan as Steve collapsed against him, a heavy weight of satisfaction that was usually comfortable, but not when his cock was caught up between them, hard and leaking, covered in Steve’s come. As much as a turn on his blissed out lover was, Danny felt the ebb of his own pleasure burning, Steve’s heavy breathing and after-shocks, body shivering against his as he moved his sensitive cock against his. 

“Babe,” Danny grunted, it was all a little too much and not enough at the same time.

Steve was lucid enough to lift up a little, looking at his face with a small knowing smile. Danny knew that smile, playful and teasing and his stomach flipped at seeing it. Steve knew exactly what buttons to press to turn him on even more.

“Need help sweetheart?” Steve asked quietly.

“Quit teasing me you bastard,” Danny muttered, trying for insistent but it sounded more like a pleading whine.

“You were telling a story,” Steve smiled, dipping down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Aren’t you going to finish?”

“That was for your enjoyment, not mine,” Danny pointed out. “Touch me or let me fucking finish myself.”

“C’mon Danny,” Steve murmured. “Finish the story, you were getting to the good part.”

“Fuck, you fucking tease,” Danny moaned and arched as Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and jacked him slowly, not enough tightness to really chase his orgasm.

“Please Danno,” Steve whispered against his lips. “I was spanking your ass and you were riding me, good and hard because fuck you like that don’t you; me deep inside your ass.”

“Uh huh,” Danny grunted. “Fuck you drive me, crazy babe, tighten that grip please, please.”

“Imagine me jacking you off like this while you’re riding me,” Steve teased with a smile. “Fuck that would drive you wild wouldn’t it. Can you see that in your fantasy Danny.”

Danny had a vivid imagination and Steve’s teasing added to his mind’s eye. He groaned and bucked up against him.

“Fuck yes,” Danny had his eyes closed, arching and moaning; Steve’s weight on him enough to keep him anchored down. “Your cock feels so good, can’t get enough and you’ve got your hand wrapped around my dick, teasing me, thumb rubbing circles around the head and fuck I can’t get enough.”

“Such a slut for it,” Steve chuckled knowingly. Danny did enjoy a good fuck which was lucky for him.

“And you’re so fucking beautiful,” Danny moaned. “Lying there watching me, so in control, arching up into me, giving me everything.”

“Greedy for it too,” Steve added, leaning in to kiss the side of his mouth again. Danny was lost in his fantasy again and kept talking as he kissed and caressed. 

“I’m begging for it, but I don’t want it to end either,” Danny said, turning his face to suck at Steve’s lip a moment, hot breath skittering over Steve’s cheek. “Could stay like this forever with you.”

“Forever wouldn’t be long enough baby,” Steve whispered. He tightened his grip and moved his hand faster, Danny placed an arm around his shoulders, hips twisting up into his hold as he held on tight.

“Yes Steve right there,” Danny groaned into the side of his neck. “Fuck yes babe.”

As much as Steve enjoyed driving Danny out of his mind, he couldn’t deny him anything he asked for and the way Danny sounded, wrecked and desperate was pleasure all its own.

“Steve – yeah – yes baby, fuck,” Danny held onto him tighter, tensing, groaning and sucking in hard breaths as he panted. Steve could hear his orgasm about to hit before Danny moaned louder, lips right up against his ear. “Oh god – fuck uh huh – Steven fuck!”

Danny writhed and squirmed against him as he came, wet sticky cream spilling between their sweat-slicked bodies. He shuddered, moaning as he came down from the high rush of adrenaline, spent and happily exhausted. He didn’t let go of Steve, holding him close, enjoying the bliss of his orgasm and stealing kisses blindly as Steve hummed his own enjoyment at feeling as seeing him find his own oblivion.

Eventually, Steve rolled them over to so he wasn’t crushing Danny, lain on their sides, limbs still entwined as Danny rested, head in the crook of his shoulder, seeming unwilling to let him move any further away. The remnants of their orgasms were sticky and drying on their skin, but neither man seemed to care.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey,” Danny smiled as Kimo walked in, five minutes before his appointed time. “I need you to sign this and then we’re good to go.”

Danny handed him a form which he took before leaving him to check his equipment. A few minutes later Kimo joined him, handing back the form all signed. Danny set it aside and instead held up the final design. 

“Happy with it?” Danny asked him.

“It’s amazing,” Kimo nodded with a smile. “You’re very talented Danny.”

“Thanks,” Danny grinned. “I had some good inspiration.”

“I’ve seen a design like it before,” Kimo explained with a nod. “It was remarkable?”

“Ah yeah? I had a spate of clients coming in asking for similar designs. Possibly one of mine – either that or someone is copying my work,” Danny grinned good-naturedly.

“It was a very fine piece, obviously a lot of work had been put into it,” Kimo informed him.

“Yeah? What was it?” Danny asked curiously as to which of his clients had inspired further work. He tried to be humble about his craft, but he couldn’t help but be proud about his accomplishments. As he waited for an answer he lay the design down and organise his needle and ink, there would be some colour but it depended on how Kimo took to being tattooed if he would add the colour now or a second sitting.

“It was a large piece,” Kimo continued talking behind him. “Started at the hip, swept down over the top of his thigh and into the inner thigh.”

Danny paused with a smile, obviously Kimo had seen Steve out on the beach, swimming or surfing maybe. Steve was the only one he’d tattooed in such a way from the description.

“I think I know the one you’re talking about. When you’re ready, take a seat,” He said over his shoulder before he continued, thinking about Steve momentarily, “ I did that ink for my partner. ”

“Yes, how is Steve?” Kimo asked.

“Great, he’s the inspiration for these designs, well sort of,” Danny smiled, picking up the design. He paused, frowning, feeling the hairs stand up at the back of his neck and he tensed. 

There was something not quite right.

“Something wrong Danny?” Kimo asked him.

“I’ve never mentioned my partner before,” Danny said, turning his seat. “How’d you know his name -.”

“We’ve already met,” Kimo informed him. “Steven I mean. We became well acquainted not long ago.”

“Who are you,” Danny asked, going to stand. Kimo had drawn closer and shoved him back down in his seat, withdrawing a gun from a holster hidden underneath his suit jacket he was wearing.

“After our initial meeting I was curious about Steve’s life here, so I came to see for myself. He used to talk about you as well as his sister. That was when we could get him to talk – he was tough to break down but he was quite lucid in his sleep. He had very vivid dreams about you. He left before we made any real progress.”

“You – you’re Wo Fat aren’t you?” Danny said knowingly. Steve had been honest enough about his enemy, even if he hadn’t been able to give him details about what Wo Fat had done to him. Danny could see for himself, without needing the gritty reality. Wo Fat had tortured Steve and he was back for more.


	26. Chapter 26

“Hey,” Steve said as he answered his cell.

“Steve,” Danny said. Steve instantly knew something was wrong, the tone of his voice as he spoke put him on edge.

“You okay baby?” Steve asked him carefully.

“You need to come meet me,” Danny informed him. “Kuliouou ridge. You know the old cabin we found off the trail.”

“What’s going on Danny?”

“Steven – if you aren’t here within the hour I may have to start questioning your partner.”

Steve stared at the wall, horrified as Wo Fat spoke to him.

“I doubt he has the answers I need, but that won’t stop me asking,” Wo Fat continued.

“Steve – Mary – check on Mary-,” Danny’s voice was distant, but he sounded desperate.

“Mary?” Steve repeated, still in shock. “What - what did you do -.”

“You know where we are,” Wo Fat informed him. “Come alone or this will be the last time you speak to your lover alive. But he is right, you should check on your sister. Last time we spoke, she was – a little tied up.”

“I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch,” Steve informed him slowly, meaning every word.

“Now now brother,” Wo Fat mocked in reply. “Do as I say and nobody will get hurt – not much any way. Ask yourself – what does Daniel really know about your life? If I ask him about Strawberry Fields? Or Doris McGarrett?”

“He doesn’t know anything,” Steve said with a shake of his head, mind reeling. His adrenaline was beginning to surge, but he didn’t know where to start, Mary and Danny were both in danger and he couldn’t rescue one without risking the other.

“No, probably not, but I need to find that out for myself,” Wo Fat continued calmly. “Now listen carefully, Mary is at her home – she’s a feisty character, put up quite the fight. I hope my companions didn’t hit her too hard on the head or I’m afraid there could be rather serious consequences. She was alive when they left her there, but I’m afraid under the circumstances – well you understand how serious concussion can be.”

“You’re a fucking psycho,” Steve murmured, grabbing his keys and heading out of the door. 

“Come now Steve, let’s be civil,” Wo Fat replied. “You check on our sister whilst Daniel and I have a little talk. He looks like he’s played with fire before, perhaps it will make him talk. Say goodbye, it may be the last chance you have.”

Steve climbed into his van and slammed the door shut, staring helplessly at the dash as Danny’s voice came over the line again.

“Steve,” Danny said quietly. He sounded scared and Steve gripped the wheel of the car until his knuckles turned white, swallowing down on bile and anger. It wouldn’t do to let Danny hear how scared he was himself.

“I’m here,” Steve said after a moment’s pause, calm enough to speak. “I’m going to get Mary and then I’m coming to get you okay Danny? I promise I’m coming for you.”

“He’s got guys outside everywhere, don’t do anything stupid -,” Danny informed him before he was cut off. Steve heard him grunt in pain.

Before Steve could shout out for him, the line went dead.


	27. Chapter 27

“Detective Kelly,” Chin’s clipped answer came through clear and calm.

Steve was driving through the streets like a madman, phone on speaker as he weaved traffic.

“Chin! It’s Steve,” Steve said quickly. “I need your help.”

“Steve? What’s wrong?” Chin asked quickly, evidently hearing the panic in his voice.

“No time to explain,” Steve informed him. “I need you to organise a patrol to go to Mary’s place. I need you to meet me there and we need an ambulance as well. Don’t ask questions, I’ll explain when I get there. Can you do that? Please?”

There was a pause like Chin was contemplating the strange request before he answered firmly.

“Understood,” Chin said. “I’ll dispatch units and see you there soon.”

The line went dead and Steve could feel the relief that he at least had some backup. He punched at his phone and called Joe next.

“Joe – not time to explain. Wo Fat, he has Danny and he’s already gotten to Mary. I’m on my way to her place now to assess the damage. Can you get me back up – I know where he is, we need to go in quietly. Will you put in some calls? Please?”

“On it,” Joe replied without questioning him. “I’ll contact you.”

Steve turned off the cell, concentrated on driving as he put his foot down. By the time he arrived at Mary’s house, there were two patrol vehicles and Chin waiting, all of them guns drawn and ready for action. Nobody had approached the house and he slammed on his breaks, climbed out of his car and took out his own weapon and he liasoned with Chin.

“Any movement in there?” He asked.

Chin shook his head, “No nothing. But we waited for your arrival? Care to explain this to me?”

“An enemy of mine,” Steve replied, looking over the house and grounds. “He’s taken Danny. When he contacted me he said he’d gotten to Mary, knocked her out, tied her up. Where’s the ambulance?”

“ETA five minutes,” Chin replied. “We going in?”

“Yeah, but be careful,” Steve nodded. “I’ll take point.”

Steve led the way, Chin at his shoulder as another unit circled around the back. As they reached the front door Steve could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming from the distance. He kicked open the door, made his way inside and they slowly made their way through the rooms, checking each one and finding them empty. The living room showed signs of a struggle and he felt a small victory that Mary hadn’t gone down without a fight.

“Commander,” A voice called from the bedroom and he approached slowly, afraid of what they would find. One of the officers was by the door of the closet and he could see the blonde hair of his sister just over the guys shoulder. She wasn’t moving.

“She’s unconscious, but there is a pulse,” The officer informed him. 

“Ambulance is here,” Chin said from behind him. “Don’t move her, let the paramedics take over here.”

Steve went to the closet and put a hand on her shoulder as he waited, hearing voices behind him. She had dried blood on the back of her head where she’d been hit with something blunt, possibly the butt of a gun. Her hands and legs were tied viciously with fishing line, wrists bruised and bloody where it bit into her skin. He didn’t wait for the paramedic before sliding it through easily with his knife. Her arms fell limply down and he caught one, holding her until one of the medics crouched beside him and checked her vitals.

“Let’s move her, carefully,” The medic warned quietly. “We need to get her to hospital now.”

The lifted her and got her onto the stretcher and Steve stood back numbly as they got to work and wheeled her out. It seemed to move in a blur but she was alive and that was somewhat of a relief, as long as she woke up. Chin came to his side as he watched them take her out of the room.

“Care to explain this to me?” Chin asked him calmly. Steve had always liked Chin for his calmness under pressure. It made him one of the best – his father had always said Chin was destined to go far as a cop and he’d been right. They’d remained good friends after his dad had died, a brother in everything but blood.

“I will, while we’re on the road,” Steve nodded, giving his arm a pull. “We have to find Danny.”

“I’ll have a unit put on watch at the hospital,” Chin replied as they headed for Steve’s van.

~

Steve explained things as they hit the road again, heading away from the city for the mountains, Chin making phone calls as Steve put a call through to Joe. When they both fell silent, Chin turned to look at him.

“We can’t go up there guns blazing Steve,” Chin warned him. “We’re going in blind as it is and he warned you to go alone.”

“I know,” Steve agreed with a terse nod. “But he must also know I’m of course going to bring back up. We need the element of surprise.”

“Why there?” Chin asked with a frown.

“Danny and I go there sometimes,” Steve shrugged. “It’s a little off the beaten track, but not difficult to reach. Rarely used these days, a sort of stopping place for hikers but these trails aren’t that popular. I’ve a feeling we’ve been under observation by Wo Fat, possibly for a long time now. This is out of the way, if I did go alone, it would take a while for anyone to reach us even if we did manage to call someone for help. It’s so out of the way, Wo Fat could do anything he liked to us with minimal disturbance.”

“Jesus,” Chin murmured under his breath. “We need to tread carefully here Steve.”

Steve pulled into a side lane and hit the breaks, knuckles white on the wheel but he nodded in agreement, mind whirring as he thought out the situation.

“Okay so he knows I went for Mary first, obviously – she was the closest and I knew she was in real danger. We checked out the nearby area, so unless he had someone surveilling us at a distance, he doesn’t know I’ve brought you along with me,” Steve began, thinking out loud. “The cabin, it’s easy to get to if you follow the right path – but it isn’t the only way to reach it. There’s another trail, but it’s fairly overgrown, an old trail nobody uses. Me and Danny explored it once, but all it does is meet up with one of the longer trails circling up through the jungle. It’s pretty dense in that area.”

“Yeah, so?” Chin asked him with a frown.

“So I go up there, alone, using the main trail, get to the cabin. He’ll have people watching as soon as I hit that trail, so he needs to see I’m alone,” Steve continued. “Meanwhile, you take a unit and come up the back trail, circle in from the back.”

“Steve you can’t go in there unarmed and alone,” Chin shook his head. “This guy is out for you, who knows what could happen.”

“He wants answers,” Steve informed him. “Answers about my parents, answers I don’t have, but he thinks I do. He won’t kill me, he needs me alive. Anyway, I won’t be alone, I’ve got you backing me up, as well as a few extras.”

“Extras?” Chin asked him curiously.

“Joe White,” Steve gave a tense smile. “Those guys Wo Fat will have watching the trail when I arrive. Let’s just say they shouldn’t pose too much a problem.”

“Walking shadows huh?” Chin said in thought. 

“Something like that,” Steve nodded. “I know I wouldn’t mess with half of them. Joe will come through I know it. Think you can?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question?” Chin asked him in surprise, reaching over and punching his arm lightly. “Leave me here, we’ve got units five minutes behind us. Just point me in the right direction.”

Steve smiled and quickly explained where he needed to go; Chin repeated the instructions before getting out of the jeep.

“Good luck,” Chin told him as he slammed the door shut.

Steve gave a silent nod and hit the road again.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve clocked Wo Fat’s men as soon as he hit the trail. He wondered if they were even trying to hide themselves the way they crashed about the undergrowth and half hid in the foliage of surrounding trees. As he headed along the trail determinedly he heard footsteps behind him and didn’t bother looking behind. He knew what he was getting into and it wasn’t a surprise he was getting an escort to get him to the cabin. He was putting a lot of trust in Joe and him dealing with the majority of men Wo Fat had brought, but Steve’s focus was getting Danny out safely. That was his priority, let Joe and Chin deal with everyone else.

It took a good forty minutes before he drew near to where the trail diverted to the cabin and by the time he got there, his heart was racing from adrenaline. He didn’t know what he would when he saw Danny, he knew what Wo Fat was capable of so he wasn’t kidding himself that his enemy would have hurt Danny. It made his blood boil though and he seethed with rage inside. He could use that, eventually. Use it to bring down Wo Fat once and for all if possible. He just had to be patient.

The trail opened up to the cabin and two guards stood at the door. Steve slowed as he approached and they raised they weapons, ordering to stop before he was unceremoniously patted down and checked for weapons. They took away his phone before he was roughly pushed forward to the door, a guard leading the way in.

The first thing Steve saw was Danny tied to a chair in the middle of the room, head hanging down so he couldn’t see his face. Danny stirred at the sound and looked up and Steve felt another surge of anger flow through him – blood had trickled down from Danny’s mouth and dried over his chin and neck. There was another cut over his left eye where the skin had been broken from a punch or several and he his eye was black and beginning to swell up.

“Steve-,” Danny croaked, giving him a nervous look before glancing beside him.

Steve knew it would be stupid to lose his shit right there even though he wanted to. He had to stay professional and focused, no matter how hard it was. He took one last look at Danny before looking away, finding Wo Fat near to his right. Wo Fat smiled almost playfully as if he were enjoying whatever this game was he was playing with them.

“So glad you could join us, Steven,” Wo Fat said with a grin. “Take a seat.”

Steve was pushed forward again and another chair was dragged up beside Danny, facing him from the side. Steve sat down and his arms were roughly pulled behind him around the chair back, feeling rope wrap around his wrists. Danny turned his head and looked at him, mouth pinched closed. They stared into each others eyes, silently relaying something. Steve got the feeling Danny knew why he was being so cold and almost dismissive of him, it was just what he had to do. Danny was telling him he understood and that it was okay. He was also telling him to take down the son of a bitch when he got his opportunity. Messaged received Steve inclined his head a fraction before looking at Wo Fat again.

“You have me now. Let him go,” Steve said to him, knowing it was fruitless, but it bought Chin and Joe more time.

“We still need him,” Wo Fat shook his head with a smile. “You know that. How else will I get you to talk?”

“He doesn’t know anything,” Steve shook his head.

“No, but you do,” Wo Fat reminded him. He drew near to Danny and slipped a hand through his hair almost caressing in his touch. Danny winced and Steve tried not to show any anger at the gesture. Wo pulled Danny’s head back suddenly, making Danny grunt and Steve tensed, gritting his teeth. “Joe White, you care about him, because he’s your mentor. But you’re both highly trained soldiers also. But Daniel here – you care a lot more about him. How long will you hold out? What will you let us do to him before you give in?”

“You really think this old tactic is going to break me?” Steve replied. “Maybe I don’t care about him as much as you think I do.”

“Maybe that’s true,” Wo Fat smiled knowingly. “Let’s find out, shall we.”

He stood back and gave a nod, one of his trusted goons stepped up, setting aside his weapon. Steve looked at him, glanced at Danny and saw the fear in his eyes. The guy landed a sickening punch to Danny’s jaw which made his head whip left and he grunted in pain. There was a pause, then a punch landed to Danny’s gut and he lurched forward, gasping and moaning, spitting out blood on the floor as he coughed.

“That all you got you, son of a bitch,” Danny muttered, looking up at him with a wry smile. Steve felt a thrum of pride, Danny didn’t go down without a fight, but it still hurt to see him taking punches. Steve had to look away, refocus, he couldn’t let how he felt about Danny cloud his actions now. There was another sound of a punch and Danny groaned again in pain. Steve looked at him and he was shaking his head in a seeming daze.

“Operation Strawberry Fields,” Wo Fat said, turning to Steve. “Tell me what you know about it.”

“You do a tour with the Beatles babe?” Danny asked from behind Wo Fat. Steve smirked, liking Danny’s attitude. He wasn’t going to let Wo Fat break him easily though deep down Steve knew, Wo fat would break him eventually. Danny wasn’t equipped to deal with the kind of torture Wo Fat promised to mete out. But it wouldn’t come to that, it would end much sooner.

“Yeah, few years back,” Steve replied evenly. “Provided private security.”

“Admit it, you were a groupie,” Danny teased.

Wo Fat smirked at their optimism before he gave a nod to the guard by Steve. Steve didn’t see it coming until the butt of the gun met with the side of his face and nose. Pain exploded around his face as he gasped and yelled at the shock of it.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve spat blood, leaning over as he dealt with the blow. Across from him, he heard and saw Danny moaning from a hit of his own.

“The longer you evade my questions, the worse it will be for you,” Wo warned them both.

Steve glanced up and chanced a glance out the window, something caught his eye, a movement that would be missed if he’d blinked.

“Actually,” He said smugly up at Wo, grinning even though his nose poured with blood. “Evading your questions buys me more time.”

“How many bullets will I have to put into your partner before you begin talking?” Wo Fat asked him, beginning to lose patience. He pulled out his gun and walked over to Danny, pointing it at his knee. “Strawberry Fields. Shelburne. Doris McGarrett. Tell me something or I begin pulling the trigger.”

“Don’t you tell him anything Steve,” Danny yelled at him. Wo Fat raised his hand and whipped the gun across the side of Danny’s head, making him groan in pain again. 

“I won’t ask a second time,” Wo warned.

“Okay – okay,” Steve said quickly, stalling for time. Danny looked over to him, imploring him with his eyes and he shook his head. 

“No baby,” Danny whispered.

“No other choice Danny,” Steve pointed out to him. “Trust me.”

Danny stared at him long and hard as he said it, Steve glancing to the ground and hoping Danny got the idea. Wo Fat turned his attention fully to him.

“Enough,” He said impatiently. “Talk or I start shooting-.”

“You shouldn’t have come after me,” Steve said to him, looking out of the window in time to see the cavalry storming out of the trees and towards the building. He looked at Danny quickly. “Now Danny.”

Danny rocked on the chair and somehow hit the deck, closing his eyes as the bullets began to fly. He was still tied up but he lay still and calm as all hell broke loose around him. The cabin seemed suddenly filled with too many people and the next thing he knew he had a face full of Wo Fat who also hit the deck, writhing and taking more than a few punches. It took Danny a whole five seconds to realise it was Steve laying the punches. Someone pulled Steve back and Wo Fat lay semi- conscious and dazed, blinking with a bloody nose and blackened eye, gazing seemingly into space. Something cold and metallic slipped against his wrist and he was cut free before everything tilted the right way. Danny staggered to his feet, swaying, head whirling and he was steadied by a familiar bulk of muscle and flesh.

“I got you baby,” Steve whispered as he held him. “We’re safe now.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Hey, what are you doing up and about?” Steve exclaimed as he walked into Mary’s hospital room.

Mary gave him one of her impish smiles and stood up from where she was sat in the chair by the window, rushing over to him as he approached and squeezing him tight.

“You’re okay! Is Danny?” She said as she hugged him.

“Take a look for yourself,” Danny said from behind them. “Sure you should be walking about?”

“I’m fine,” Mary laughed, letting go of Steve to hug Danny as well. “Are you okay?”

“Few bruises, nothing I can’t live with,” Danny shrugged.

“Bit of an improvement if you ask me,” Steve teased. Danny rolled his eye at him as Mary inspected his black eye and bruised jaw more closely.

“Sure you’re okay?” She asked him with a worried frown.

“I’ve been through much worse,” Danny smiled, grimacing in slight pain. “I’m good, Doc said I didn’t have to stay.”

“Good, you guys can give me a ride home,” Mary informed them. “I’m tired of being cooped up in here, but the sentry on the door won’t let me leave.”

“It was for your own protection,” Steve assured her. “No danger now, though, we took care of it.”

“You going to tell me what’s been going on?” Mary asked him.

“I will when we get home,” Steve promised. “Come back to our place, we’ll get take out and talk. My treat.”

“Yeah right,” Danny joked. “When do you ever treat?”

“I brought my wallet this time, let’s go,” Steve smiled, putting an arm around Mary and guiding her out of the door.

Danny smiled before frowning, following them out quickly, “Wait – did you just say ‘our’ place?”

“Me casa, Su casa,” Steve laughed over his shoulder. “Thought you’d figured that out already.”

“Well yeah but – there’s been no official invitation,” Danny pointed out to him, a smile plastered on his lips.

“Want me to get on one knee?” Steve chuckled as Mary hit the button for the lift.

“Uh no – this isn’t the most romantic of settings,” Danny rolled his eyes at him. 

Mary giggled at the two of them as they got into the lift, shaking her head as they continued bickering all the way down to the ground floor.

“You really want me to move in?” Danny asked Steve.

“Honestly didn’t think you were waiting for an official invitation,” Steve told him. “Why wouldn’t I want you to move in?”

Danny didn’t have an answer to that, but he spent a minute thinking on it all the same before he shrugged in defeat.

“Okay,” Danny nodded.

“Okay?” Steve frowned. “Okay – what?”

“Okay yes,” Danny answered as they headed outside towards the parking lot. “I’ll move in with you.”

It was Steve’s turn to roll his eyes, but the giant grin on his face and the way his eyes lit up belied his happiness at the idea that they were officially moving forward in the relationship.

“Great – that’s – that’s really great Danny,” Steve replied, a little tongue-tied.

“Jesus will you two get it together,” Mary shook her head as they reached the car. “You’ve been living together for months now anyway. Danny – can you even remember what your place looks like anymore?”

“I remember the dent it makes in my paycheck every month,” Danny laughed in reply. “Anyway this is different – this is official. Your brother, making a commitment, in a relationship – who’d a thunk?”

“Uh, I’m sitting right here,” Steve pointed out to both of them as they closed their doors and sank into their seats.


	30. Chapter 30

“I’m not going to find any more dark, family secrets in any of these boxes, right?” Steve asked as they packed the last of Danny’s stuff into his van.

Danny rolled his eyes at him and shook his head, “Ha ha, very funny. Be careful with that one, it’s got valuables in it.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve nodded as he hoisted it up into his arms, cracking a cheeky smile at him. “But seriously – no other wives you need to tell me about-.”

“Out, go, now,” Danny shook his head and pointed him out the door. The last day of packing had limited his humour and he wasn’t in the mood for Steve’s teasing. Steve escaped before Danny became too irritated, telling himself to hold his tongue. When he returned to the house he found Danny moping as he finished closing up the last box.

“You okay?” Steve asked him. Danny glanced over to him and nodded silently, shuffling some of the lighter boxes around.

“Yup, this is the last – now we have to unpack your end,” Danny said with a sharp inhale of breath.

“Hey you’re – you’re not having second thoughts or anything are you?” Steve asked with concern.

“No, no nothing like that,” Danny assured him. “Don’t be stupid, I want to move in. I’m ready for that, honestly babe I think it’s the right thing for us.”

“Yeah, you look so happy about it I was beginning to grow concerned,” Steve mocked quietly.

Danny looked at him closely and closed the gap between them, putting his hands on Steve’s waist and giving him a squeeze, “I’m sorry. I am happy, honest Steve. It’s just – I’ve moved so many times in my life you know? But this is the first time since Rachel that it was to live with someone else who I love. I guess it has me thinking is all. I’ve got a whole life packed up in these boxes and I’m about to unpack them amongst someone else’s life.”

“Nah, we’re moving all your shit into the garage,” Steve grinned, pulling him closer. “You’ve got terrible taste in home décor Danno.”

Danny chuckled and lifted his face for a kiss which Steve pressed to his mouth warmly.

“It’s a first for me too you know,” Steve informed him. “I was committed to the bachelor life. Didn’t do long term relationships until you walked into my life.”

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” Danny smiled.

“Ditto.”


	31. Chapter 31

“So I just got off the phone with my mom,” Danny announced as he wandered onto the lanai where Steve was sat at the table, which was covered with a piece of tarp and several key components of an engine, or so it looked like to Danny. Danny sat down and surveyed the area. “Having fun?”

“Lots,” Steve grinned. “How’s Clara?”

“The usual, Dad is driving her crazy, the grandkids are growing too fast, Matty doesn’t visit enough and well I live thousands of miles away so you understand the leverage of guilt tripping she has over me,” Danny smiled. “She wants to know what we are doing for the holidays?”

Steve sat back and gave it some thought before shrugging at him, “Well we haven’t made plans have we. What do you usually do?”

“I shut up shop, go home for a few weeks usually,” Danny replied. “But then I haven’t had a ball and chain attached to me for the last few years.”

Steve snorted and shook his head at him, “Ball and chain my ass. You couldn’t function without me.”

“What do you and Mary usually do?” Danny asked him.

“Not much honestly,” Steve replied. “The last few years Deb has visited family on her husbands side, we used to go to hers for a few days over Christmas. So it’s usually me and Mare, we spend a quiet day together.”

“Well that sounds incredibly depressing for Christmas babe,” Danny pointed out to him.

“Yeah well,” Steve shrugged. “It is what it is and there’s only me and Mary left now so-.”

“So we’re going to New Jersey for Christmas this year,” Danny finished for him. “Mare too. Not like any of us has any choice anyway because my Mom won’t take no for an answer. Now all we have to do is hope the powers that be can do without you for a few weeks. You missed out on Thanksgiving, I’m not missing Christmas with you too.”

“Uh, you saying I don’t get a say in this?” Steve asked him.

“Nope,” Danny shook his head. “I’ll call Mary, you go wash up. Dinner will be ready in ten.”

“And you call me a ball and chain,” Steve laughed as Danny stood up, hitting the speed dial for Mary.

“And you think I couldn’t function without you?” Danny replied. “Mare, hey, you okay? -- I’m good yeah, your brother has turned the lanai table into a grease palace for doohickeys but I’m working on the domestication, it’s coming along slowly - Hey so I’m calling to tell you you’re coming to New Jersey with me and Steve for Christmas - - No, no you know Ma won’t take no for an answer, never mind me and Steve. Like I’d let you celebrate Christmas alone – No he’s on strict instructions to not answer his phone, even if POTUS himself calls upon him he will be home these holidays – Yes I do have that power – Yes, he understands the consequences --.”

Steve snorted and shook his head as Danny disappeared into the kitchen. Steve could smell whatever Danny was cooking up in there and it was good; he sat back, wiping his hands on a rag and looked over his house. It was a big place for one person, full of memories of life with his family that had begun to fade over time. With Danny there permanently now, it felt a little less big, more like home again, more than a place to stop over until he was called onto another mission.

“Hey daydreamer,” Danny stuck his head through the doorway. “Go wash up-.”

Steve sighed, pushing his chair back and standing, tossing the rag on the table, smiling to himself. Ball and chain was right, he wondered if they were would get married? They hadn’t talked about it, not really and he wasn’t sure if that was what he really wanted or if Danny would want too after Rachel. Steve didn’t think it mattered either way, as long as he had Danny he didn’t need a ring on his finger, but he supposed if it ever happened it would only seal the deal on a more permanent level. He went to clean his hands in the kitchen sink and was shooed away.

“Uh uh, upstairs, go,” Danny pushed him towards the door, pinching his ass playfully. “Be quick, I’m plating up.”

He hot-footed it upstairs as Danny hummed agreeably to himself and as he washed his hands, Steve grinned in contented, domestic, bliss.

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petals and Ink will be back for a Christmas Special :D


End file.
